The Gangsta Bladerz
by Flaller
Summary: Chapter 15 “I’m not afraid of your winds,” Garet scowled. He closed his eyes and put his hands up. Black clouds formed around on top.
1. Descriptions

These are just the description of my characters. (The girls are longer than the boys) You don't really need to read this. It's just about my characters and so you don't need to ask questions about them later. (Sorry about my spelling and grammar but I'm not perfect.) And the descriptions are now longer because a friend of mine wanted them to be  
  
Descriptions  
  
Name- Theresa. B  
  
Nickname-Karma  
  
Age- 17/18  
  
Appearance- She has pink hair that is a little long but is in either corn rolls or a french braid, she wears pink contacts eyes, and is 5'6.  
  
Element- Thunder and Lightning  
  
Bitbeast- Tien-Mu, Goddess of lightning and thunder  
  
Team/Position- Sirens, she's the captain  
  
Description/Personality- Karma's bit beast is unknown to most people. She never calls upon Tien-Mu unless she really needs her. One of her known attacks is called "Crushing Lightning" which strikes the other opponents blade. Her launcher is a long blue pole with a diamond at the top. Her element is lightning and thunder. Karma loves to be the boss and is very picky. Sometimes Karma has the problem with deciding if she should be on the good side or evil side. She cares more about boys and her appearance than anything else. (Even beyblade) She can give you the cold shoulder and will tell you what's always on her mind.  
  
Background- Theresa/Karma is full native. Basically all her life she lived with her grandmother because her mom was to young to take care off her. So at the age of 1 going onto to 2 she started to live with her grandmother. Her mom saw her once a week, and then her mom eventually had another child (Nathan) a year later and moved away to Winnipeg. Theresa started to see her mom only once a month and grew very distant from her and eventually started to hold a very powerful grudge against her. Soon she got into smoking and drinking and started missing school. So at the age of 12 her mom took her back to Winnipeg to live with her younger siblings. Nathan and Kelsey. Eventually at the age of 14 she started running away and missing more school. Her mom eventually made her live in Mary Mount. (Kind of like a lock up 4 girls) Later on her mom finally sent her back with her grandmother who she now didn't want to be with either, When she turned 17 she moved back to Winnipeg to live by herself and went back to school and started beyblading to let out all her anger and because Kelsey wanted her to start. Now she lives with her 3 closest friends and her past is why she is now cold to strangers because she is afraid to get hurt.  
  
Name- Kelsey. B  
  
Nickname- Mhudura  
  
Age- 15  
  
Appearance- She has bluish-black hair that goes up to her shoulders which is usually in a half pony tail, she has brown eyes, her height is 5'5  
  
Element- Darkness  
  
Bitbeast- Medusa  
  
Team/Position- Sirens  
  
Description/Personality- Mhudura's bitbeast Medusa has a very fierce attack called the "Gaze of Death" which turns the other bitbeast on it's master. She has many other attacks, along with her defense called "Stone Wall" which creates a stone wall between the blades. Her launcher is a black rope that appears like a snake around her right arm. Her element is darkness. Mhudura is quite the opposite of her element. She's an out spoken person with an outstanding but stubborn personality. Mhudura is always on someone's nerves especially her brothers and sister Karma.  
  
She's always happy and loves to make people laugh but is very sincere and posh. Mhudura can be whiney at times but is a true friend. Basically she's the only nice one. Out of the group Mhudura is like the baby. (Only cause she is the youngest and the most pleasant)  
  
Background- Kelsey's background is a lot happier than her older sisters. (Theresa) Kelsey has lived with her mom all her life.  
  
She also has a very distant relationship with her mom but not as bad as Theresa's. Kelsey was happier when her mom lived with her dad when she was younger. Later on her mom found a new boyfriend Todd, she was never really happy near him. He was always rude to her and mean. She also made some new friends her later became her cousins and brother. Jessica, Danny, Shantal, Ryan and Garet. Jessica and her best friend who was like a sister to Jess also became one of her closest friends. When she turned 13 she got into beyblading because of the influence of her best friend. Later on she convinced her sister to start beyblading. She is nice to people because she knows how it feels to be picked on but that doesn't mean she won't take you down if you stab her in the back or challenged her to a beybattle.  
  
Name- Jessica. Y  
  
Nickname- Flaller  
  
Age- 16  
  
Appearance- She has two shades of brown in her hair that goes down her back, her eyes are brownish-reddish, and her height is 5'6.  
  
Element- Air and wind  
  
Bitbeast- Hathor, a goddess of love, beauty and air.  
  
Team/Position- Sirens  
  
Description/Personality- Flaller's bitbeast is very graceful but that doesn't mean it's a push over. One of her attacks is called "Brising Beauty" which locks the other bitbeast in an illusion. Her launcher is a dagger, which holds her hair up. It has jewels all around it. Flaller's elements are air and wind. Flaller does wacky things with her hair and has her own style. Her personality is as creative and wild as her hairstyles. She's hip and trendy. She cares for her friends and even other people she doesn't know. But she doesn't really show it. But if you mess with her, well watch out. Out of the group she is the weird one with brains.  
  
Background- Jessica grew up with her mommy, (yes she calls her mom, mommy) younger brother, younger sister and step dad till she was ten. Jessica was spoiled during most of these times and was (unfortunely) very snobby. She was best friends with everyone. But her true best friend who was like a sister to her was Kelsey. S. Later on (when she turned 8 or 9) her mom and step dad were always fighting and eventually got divorced. When she was ten she had to move with her grandparents in the North end which is a lot rougher than Charleswood. There she really grew up more (in personality) without her brother or sister who were now living with her step dad now and her mom traveling. She only saw her dad once a week and he was very strict when it came about schooling. She started beyblading but really wasn't into it at all but was convinced by Kelsey. B to get into it. Jessica is very kind to others but is very opinionated because of her background.  
  
Name- Kelsey. S  
  
Nickname-Scarlet  
  
Age- 16  
  
Appearance- She has dirty blonde hair with red streaks; her hair is always in a ponytail. Her height is 5'9.  
  
Element- Fire and Volcanic  
  
Bitbeast- Pele, also a goddess but of volcanic and fire.  
  
Team/Position- Sirens  
  
Description/Personality- Scarlet's bitbeast is all about fire. And Scarlet's all about power. Her most known attack is called "Fiery Ribbons" which causes the other opponents bitbeast to freeze in place. Her defence is called "Gate of Divination", like the other girls defences creates a large wall but is made up of lava that blocks all other opponents attacks. Her launcher is a red bow and arrow and her element is Fire. Scarlet can be cold hearted to strangers but is warm hearted to her friends. Scarlet loves to have fun and to party. She can get hyper though. She is sarcastic to almost everyone. Scarlet is the stronger one of the group.  
  
Background- Her past isn't that pretty. She grew up with fighting and violence in her family. With three older brothers and one younger sister she was still kind of lonely. She has gone threw lots of best friends but her true best friend is Jessica. She was always different from the in crowd and use to care what everyone thought of her more than what she thought of herself, even though Jessica use to get mad at her for that. When she turned 11 her mom finally moved out and Kelsey was left devastated. Kelsey.S is very mean to others because of how some people were mean to her.  
  
Name- Garret .G  
  
Age- 17  
  
Bitbeast- Dynterio  
  
Element- Fire and death.  
  
Description- Garret always wears black and is always serious. He is related to everyone but Mathew and Scarlet. The rest are cousins. He is the team leader of the Gangsta bladers. His bitbeast is a vampire  
name is Dynterio. He is the fiercest of the team and has the best attack called "Deaths last wish". His defence isn't as good but it is called "Rings of the fire gods". Garet is like Kai.  
  
Background- Garet always lived with his mom in Transcend. He only saw his dad every second week. Garet was never clost with his cousins. Especially Jessica. He always thought because he was older he was more smarter, stronger and yah. Even though they were only three months difference. Garet then learned his dad had found a girlfriend who had three kids. Theresa, Nathan and Kelsey. He's never met Theresa before, hated Kelsey but has a close relationship with Nathan. Later on because of Danny and Mathew he got into beyblading and so on.  
  
Name- Nathan. B  
  
Age- 16  
  
Bitbeast- Marduk  
  
Element- Air and Wind  
  
Description- Nathan can be very serious just like Garret but is always joking around. He wears blue khakis and a black shirt. And a black hat. His sisters are Karma and Mhudura. His bits name is Marduk. It's  
an ancient Demon from the upper world. He usually saves his attack till later but in some cases he uses them right away. His attack is called "Piercing Fate" and his defence is called "Whirlwind". I would say his personality is like Tyson.  
  
Background-Nathan never really paid any attention to his mom or dad. But he did prefer his parents together and was happier. But basically he just stayed the same old Nathan and kept all his emotions bottled up. So there's not much to say about him. But that he really doesn't show his feelings much. But he has had a really hard time just like his older sister Theresa and younger sister Kelsey. B.  
  
Name- Mathew. N  
  
Age- 16  
  
Bitbeast- Turonio  
  
Element-Earth and Spirit  
  
Description- Mathew is usually the quiet one but likes to fool around too. He wears all black clothes just like Garret. He also likes making fun of Scarlet. (Probably cause he likes her) His bitbeast is a sorcerer named Turonio. His attack is called "Spirit Light" which captures the other bitbeast in a cage. His only defence is "Shattered Ground". I would say Mathew is like Rae.  
  
Background- Well Mathew basically out of the group really didn't have a background. All he can remember is that his parents died in a car crash when he was younger (at the age 7) and that he has a little sister some where in the world. See somehow from the car crash that he was in, he lost all his memory and can only remember that moment and him switching to different foster homes. Mathew rarely talks about his younger sister cause he hardly remembers her.  
  
Name- Danny. Y  
  
Age- 15  
  
Bitbeast- Escyro (kind of looks like the Dark magician of chaos off of Yu- gi-oh)  
  
Element- The moon and sun  
  
Description- Danny is always fooling around and get distracted very easily. He wears whatever he can find in his closet. His bitbeast is a magician named Escyro. One of his attacks is called "Ultraviolet rays". His defense is better than the other boy's defences; his favourite defence is called "Eclipse". It darkens the dish and everything around it. I would say Danny is like Max.  
  
Background- Danny basically lived a really normal life. He has a younger sister and younger brother. His parents are still together (unlike the others parents) and everything is usually normal. Danny's always been on the right track and never got into drugs or smoking. Out of the group he's more full of life and is the happier one of the group. (Well their all happy now, just not about their pasts)  
  
Name- Ryan. M  
  
Age- 11  
  
Element- Water and rain.  
  
Bitbeast- The Jackyl  
  
Description- Ryan just follows the older boys because their his cousins (except Mathew) and learns how to beyblade. Ryan is the type of boy who doesn't really care what other people think and acts tough but can have a sensitive side. Ryan's bitbeast is called Jackyl. It has a very fierce attack called 'Tears of an mermaid.' His defence is called 'Waterwhirl.' His sister's name is Flaller. He wears a jersey and a pair of baggy jeans. Ryan collects the data of other bladers in a special device. Ryan would have the personality between Tyson and Rae.  
  
Background- Ryan has two older sisters. Jessica/Flaller and Shantal/ Jixnce. Jessica is 5 years older than him and Shantal is three years older than him. He's always had a good relationship with both parents. But that doesn't mean he doesn't get mad at them. When Ryan was eight he had a problem with his brain. He had to take medication and everything, so that's why he can forget things easily but is pretty normal.  
  
Well those are descriptions. Now on to the story. 


	2. A new team

This is the first chapter in my story. I had to rewrite the chapters before this because this had to come first. I don't own beyblade or their characters. Just mine. And I'm trying a new way of writing. But I'll only use it when they are thinking.  
  
The Gangsta Bladerz is the best in bladers in Winnipeg, Manitoba. They didn't travel much or go to any tournaments. They were always busy with school. But this time they were going to be in a tournament. They were going to be in the Australian tournament. They had no homework this summer. There were five members on the team. Mathew, Garet, Danny, Nathan and Ryan. They were psyched about it.  
  
Chapter 1 A New Team  
  
"What should I wear," asked Mathew jokingly as he looked through his clothes.  
  
"What are you a fruit?" asked Karma her voice filled with a tint on annoyance in it.  
  
"I was just joking and how come your here?" Mathew asked as he looked towards Karma.  
  
"Because this is my apartment." Karma said very plainly.  
  
"Oh yah," Mathew said with a little stupidity in his voice.  
  
"Will you guys shut up," yelled Garet walking into the room. He obviously was trying to rest before.  
  
"Let me guess, you're worried about the tournament," said Flaller. Garet and Flaller were always getting on each other's nerves but did get along once in awhile.  
  
"No way," Garet said very bluntly. He was sure that his blading skills were perfect.  
  
"Well you should be," Flaller said with a grin, her eyes darting to her cousin Garet.  
  
"Why?" Garet responded as he looked towards her with a fake smile.  
  
"Cause the Bladebreakers will probably be there," Flaller explained and went back to reading her book.  
  
"So, and what do you mean probably?" Garet asked curiously. He knew exactly the Bladebreakers were. They were the defending champs two years in a row a few years back. But he was still fully confident he could beat them anytime, anywhere.  
  
"She means they haven't signed up yet," said Mhudura. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Garet asked still a little curious. He was actually looking forward to beating them.  
  
"They probably heard of us and got scared," said Nathan who sighed. "We're just that great."  
  
"Nah, no one knows who you guys are anyways," Scarlet said mockingly. She gave a little chuckle.  
  
"And if they did, they wouldn't be scared," said Karma who was still a little annoyed with Mathew. The girls laughed at this point.  
  
"Whatever, you guys are just jealous," Danny said sitting next to Mhudura.  
  
"Not in a million years," Mhudura responded by giving him a small punch in the arm.  
  
"Well, I got an idea that will help us win," said Ryan sitting up straight.  
  
"What?" the rest asked.  
  
"Well what if we could steal or win their blades before the tournament?"Ryan explained. He liked his idea.  
  
"Yah, and then they couldn't go in the tournament," said Mathew as he snapped his fingers.  
  
"But they would still be a bother," questioned Danny. He also knew the Bladebreakers and he knew they wouldn't just give up.  
  
"Well, we could play with their minds and send them somewhere," Ryan said thinking a little bit.  
  
"Where the loony bin?" asked Scarlet as she winked at Flaller.  
  
"Yah, we can hardly even survive you guys," said Flaller who gave a little laugh.  
  
"Shut up, you two," said Garet annoyed with them.  
  
"I guess we hit a nerve, hey Flaller," Scarlet said as the other girls laughed once again.  
  
"Come on guys lets just leave," Danny said getting off the couch.  
  
"Yah, the next time you girls see us we'll be champions," said Nathan crossing his arms.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," said Mhudura snickering at her older brother.  
  
And with that the boys left.  
  
"Do you really think the boys could beat the Bladebreakers?" asked Scarlet. She looked at the rest of the girls. She didn't know much about the Bladebreakers but she did know they were good bladers but the boys were also really good to.  
  
"I'm not sure, but that's if the Bladebreakers sign up," answered Flaller. She made a face at the thought of the boys winning and rubbing it in the girls faces all summer.  
  
"Yah I guess," was Scarlet's response. She thought for awhile.  
  
"Your brother is so kinky," said Karma to Mhudura. She wanted to break the silence.  
  
"Hey Nathan's your brother too," said Mhudura while hitting Karma over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Oh yah," Karma said sarcastically.  
  
"Karma, you are so messed," said Scarlet also hitting Karma over the head with a pillow.  
  
They all laughed and got into a pillow fight.  
  
------THE BOYS------  
  
"So has anyone thought up how to get rid of the Bladebreakers yet?" asked Danny. He was sitting on the floor.  
  
"If they sign up you mean," said Mathew. He had finished his packing and he had decided on what clothes to wear.  
  
All the boys thought for a while.  
  
_--Nathan—"This thinking stuff hurts my brain," Nathan thought to himself. He closed his eyes.  
  
--Danny—"Hey what if, na that wouldn't work," he thought to himself and he scratched his head.  
  
--Ryan—"I bet the rest of the guys aren't even trying to think up anything god," Ryan thought inside his head and gave out a small sigh.  
  
--Mathew--"I wonder if Scarlet would ever date me?" He tilted his head back.  
  
--Garet—"I got it!"_  
  
"What if we beat them in a battle like Ryan said and then tell them that if they want their blades they would have to beat us again after the tournament," Garet implied.  
  
"Yah," The rest of the boys all said in a union.  
  
It was the day where the boys were leaving to Australia. Karma and Mhudura were told by their mom to say bye to Nathan. And Scarlet and Flaller came for a walk.  
  
"Why do we have to say bye to Nathan?" Mhudura whined. She didn't get along to well with her older brother Nathan that much.  
  
"Because mom wants us too," said Karma. She didn't like the idea of saying bye anymore than Mhudura did either.  
  
"Where are they anyways, the plane will be leaving in a half hour," asked Scarlet as she checked her watch.  
  
"Well there they are," said Flaller. The boys came walking. They were fooling around as usual.  
  
"About time," shouted Karma loud enough for them to her.  
  
"Well no one told you to come," Nathan shouted back at her.  
  
"Yah, mom did," Mhudura shot back.  
  
"She did?" asked Nathan. He made a face. "Why?"  
  
"Don't ask us," answered Flaller. "She just told us too and that was that."  
  
"How about you guys hop on the plane so we can go," said Scarlet is a nasty voice. She pointed to the plan outside.  
  
"No problem with that over here," Danny said as he started to walk towards the doors.  
  
The boys went on the plane and left to Perth, Australia.  
  
"Well there they go," Mhudura said watching as the plane took off.  
  
"Yah and you know what that means?" asked Scarlet. She looked towards Mhudura and smiled.  
  
"What?" asked Mhudura. She made a curious face.  
  
"Some quiet time," Scarlet said putting her hands on her hips. "Finally."  
  
They started walking out of the airport.  
  
"Hey, why do the boys come to our place anyways?" asked Karma. She put on her sunglasses.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Said Flaller as she moved her hand back and forth as a fan.  
  
"Because their gone, duh," Karma said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my god, Karma when your here it's like the boys are here," Flaller said as she put her hands up in the air as if she was giving something up.  
  
"Whatever," Karma said "And I'm driving,"  
  
She grabbed the keys from Flaller and Ran.  
  
"Hey, get back here," Flaller shouted at her and ran after Karma while Scarlet and Mhudura ran behind her laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL, this was a very short chapter, but don't worry I'll write more next time. Well send in some reviews on how you liked the 1st chapter. But please don't talk about my spelling and grammar. I know it's bad. Bye. 


	3. Reuniting the bladebreakers

Well I'm back again. And I don't own Beyblade or it's characters, only this story and my characters. In my story the Bladebreakers are all 17, except Kai who is a year older. So he's 18.  
  
CHAPTER 2 Reuniting the Bladebreakers  
  
The Bladebreakers learn of the new tournament that is being hosted in Australia. The first one to know is Chief, as usual.  
  
"Wow a new tournament," shouted Chief "Hey Tyson what do you think about this?"  
  
"Amou wha?" asked Tyson with his mouth full.  
  
"About this new tournament in Australia," Chief shouted again. He had a poster in his hands.  
  
"What about it?" Tyson shouted back. He finally stopped eating.  
  
"Never mind, just read the poster," Chief said giving up. He passed it to Tyson.  
  
"Find then," said Tyson while looking at the poster. On it was a picture of two blades and on the side there was the date of the tournament and other info.  
  
"Wow, we should sign up," yelled Tyson who was starting to getting excited.  
  
"Well we would have to see if Max, Rae and Kai would want to be in the tournament with us, 'cause you know how Max was on the All Stars team two years ago, and that goes for Rae on the White Tigers team and Kai on the Demolition Boys team.'  
  
"Yah, I wonder if there is anyway we can all be on the same team again?" asked Tyson who was thinking hard. Tyson had matured quite a bit over the years.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Chief looking up at Tyson.  
  
"Well let's contact them," Tyson replied. He had a big grin on his face.  
  
Chief sent an email to Max asking him if he would want to rejoin his old team. He sent back right away saying that the All Stars are in the tournament too. But he wouldn't have to think hard about it because the All Stars already had four members and he would contact them with an answer later.  
  
"Well that's one down two to go," Chief said smiling at Tyson who was on the phone with Hilary "But it's going to be hard to contact Kai in anyway."  
  
Next Chief sent Rae a letter asking him the same question he had asked Max. About a week later Rae said that the White Tigers would be joining the tournament too. But they also have four members on their team so he said yes. Between this time Max had sent an email that he had thought long and hard about it and he's answer would also be yes.  
  
"I would be glad to join our old team,' Max had said in his email. Now they only had one person to contact now.  
  
About a week had passed and still they couldn't find out where Kai was. Chief had been calling people like crazy to try and find out where Kai was.  
  
"Hey, we don't need Kai, I bet he is still with the Demolition boys," Tyson said to the rest of the team.  
  
"Yah," said Max agreeing with Tyson. Max had flown in over night.  
  
"But it just wouldn't be the same without him," said Rae sincerely. "And you guys know it."  
  
"Well I guess your right about that Rae," said Max now agreeing with Rae.  
  
"Yah," said Tyson under his breath. Tyson didn't want to admit it but he did kind of miss Kai.  
  
"Well I have no clue on how to find him," said Chief now frustrated.  
  
"Calm down Chief, we'll find him," said Max smiling and patting Chief on the back.  
  
"How about we ask Mr. D," suggested Rae. "It couldn't hurt."  
  
"Oh, I didn't even think about that," Chief said hitting himself in the head while the rest just smiled.  
  
And two days later they did. The only thing could give them was Kai's address. But that was all that they needed. They found where the place was. It was a boarding school for boys. This would be he's last year in it.  
  
"This is where Kai is?" asked Tyson looking up at the old building.  
  
"Yup," said Chief, he also looked up at the rather old building.  
  
"Well lets go in, we'll just tell them we need to see Kai," said the reassuring Max. But importunely it wasn't that easy. The man at the front of the desk said that there were no visiting the students unless they were family.  
  
"But we are family," said Tyson lying.  
  
"Yah," Rae agreed.  
  
"We're his... his," Max said trying to think something up good.  
  
"Second cousins," said Rae finishing Max's sentence.  
  
"Yah," They said in a union.  
  
"Well if you're his cousins then I guess you can see him," said the man with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
The man went in walking up the stairs and told them to follow him. They ended up walking to a door that was closed. He knocked on the door and said "Kai, there are guest for you, your cousins." He looked at them one more time.  
  
"What do you mean my cousins," asked Kai opening the door, "My cousins don't..." But his voice trailed off after he had seen the gang.  
  
"Well I'll leave you boys alone," The man said and with that he left.  
  
"What are you guys doing here," Kai said quickly in his old captains voice.  
  
"Well aren't you glad to see us," said Tyson sarcastically  
  
Kai just gave him a dirty look but then actually smiled. While Kenny just let a sigh and Max and Rae just rolled their eyes. They went inside the room that was just plain as the building.  
  
"Don't decorate much do yah," said Rae jokingly.  
  
"Nope," Kai said, "But would you guys tell me why your here, I mean it's great to see you guys but still." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Well are you still with the Demolition boys?" asked the curious Tyson  
  
"No," answered Kai. He looked back and forth at all of his old teammates.  
  
"Well great than you can rejoin us and we can become the Bladebreakers once again," said Tyson clapping his hands.  
  
"Well actually I'm not really that into blading anymore," Kai lied "I would rather stick to my studies."  
  
"You would rather hang with books than us?" Tyson said quite shocked.  
  
"Well yah I guess," Kai said. He turned away and looked out the window.  
  
"But. but," Tyson tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Tyson, we can't force Kai to rejoin us," said Rae looking at Kai who was looking out the window.  
  
"Well find then, be that way," said Tyson storming out. The rest said bye and left.  
  
The next couple of days the Bladebreakers just practiced their blading skills and tried not to talk about Kai. Till Tyson broke the silence.  
  
"Why won't he come with us?" Tyson asked Rae. He was pretty angry with this.  
  
"Like I said before, we can't force him," Rae said calmly.  
  
"Yah, I guess you right," Tyson said kicking some rocks.  
  
The day they were leaving they met someone at the airport.  
  
-------------------Hmm, I wonder who it is? ---------------------  
  
Well this was just as short as the last one. But for some reason I can't write long chapters. And thanks for reading. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling by the way. Well Bye. 


	4. New Challenge

Well so far, so good. And I don't own Beyblade or it's characters just mine and my story. Well have you guessed who it was yet?  
  
CHAPTER 3 New Challenge  
  
As the Bladebreakers were walking to the plane they saw Hilary. She smiled at them.  
  
"Hey, I heard you guys entered a tournament and I just wanted to say good luck,' she said with a smile. She was going to miss them.  
  
"Well thanks," Max said politely.  
  
"You came all this way to wish us luck?" questioned Tyson. He didn't believe her.  
  
"What, I can't come and wish you guys luck?" Hilary said quickly standing her ground.  
  
"Well," Rae began to say before Tyson and Hilary started fighting.  
  
"I was just joking with you guys," Hilary answered as put her hands on her hips "The real reason is over there." She pointed to the left and there was Kai.  
  
"Kai, you came?" asked Tyson glaring at Kai.  
  
"Well I'm standing here aren't I?" Kai said with a grin.  
  
"Yah whatever, you couldn't last without us could you?" Tyson shot back.  
  
"Humph, well if you guys expect to win the tournament your going to need an expert," Kai said crossing his hands. His blade tightly in his right hand.  
  
"And I guess you're an expert, right?" Tyson said sarcastically.  
  
"Yah, I am," Kai shot back.  
  
"You guys, we have no time to argue, the plane leaves in fifteen minutes!" shouted Kenny pointing to the clock.  
  
"Yah, and Kai needs a passport," Max said looking a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got that covered already, Mr. D got him one," said Hilary, "And guess what?"  
  
"What?" They all asked in a union.  
  
"I'm coming along too!" said Hilary who was very proud of herself.  
  
"But, you can't come," Tyson shouted at Hilary.  
  
"Yah and why not?" Hilary hissed at him.  
  
"Cause you'll distract us," Tyson said in a cruel voice.  
  
"No I won't!" Hilary shouted her hands making fists.  
  
"Yes you will!" Tyson shouted back.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Argue when we get on the plane," said Max, "Ok?"  
  
"Fine then," They both said glaring at each other.  
  
It was a long plane ride to Australia, Perth, especially with both Hilary and Tyson arguing. But they all survived somehow. The tournament was going to start in about a week. So they had chances to explore and sight see. And Hilary went shopping most of the time. About four days after they were in Australia they got a chance to see whom they were up against. There were seven other teams. The All Stars, The White Tigers, The Demolition Boys, The Golden Wings, The Gangsta Bladerz and other teams. Max went and greeted the All Stars, Rae visited the White Tigers, and Tyson and Kenny said hi to everyone.  
  
"This is going to be really cool with all the other teams here," said Tyson. He was still excited and was sure he was going to win.  
  
"Yes it will be," said Kenny looking at his computer screen.  
  
"Hey what are you doing anyways chief?' said Tyson sitting next to him.  
  
"Well I'm checking the other teams status, they're all really good," he began, "But I can't find any thing on them at all." Kenny pointed near a wall where five boys stood there talking. Four seemed their age but one seemed a lot younger.  
  
"Do they all blade?" asked Tyson looking at the five boys.  
  
"I'm not sure," Kenny replied.  
  
"Well let's go ask," said Kai who hasn't said very much the whole time.  
  
"Well, ok," said Tyson, "Hey where's Hilary?"  
  
"She went to the bathroom," Chief answered as he closed his computer and gave Dizzy a rest.  
  
"Oh," said Tyson as he started to walk up to the bladders along with Kai and Chief right behind them. Tyson was, as usual, excited to see new bladders while Chief was just curious about them. And Kai, well he just didn't care. To him, they were so called amateurs.  
  
"Hey, my name is Tyson," Tyson began "And this is the Chief and Kai, we're apart of the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Yaahh, I see," said a boy with a black hat "And you want what?"  
  
"Well nothing, we just wanted to ask what team you are?" Chief said cutting in.  
  
"Well we're the...." A very tall boy was saying but was cut off by Max and Rae.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing?" asked Max who came running up to Tyson and the rest. Rae came walking up slowly and calmly.  
  
"We're talking to this other team," responded Tyson as he looked at the team.  
  
"You do know it's rude to interrupt?" said another boy scornfully.  
  
"Well sorry," Max apologized.  
  
"Oh and they're apart of our team too,' said Tyson trying to calm things down, "This is Max and Rae.'  
  
"Hi," both Rae and Max said.  
  
"Well like I was saying our team name is The Gangsta Bladerz," said the boy with the hat.  
  
"And your names are what?" asked Kai looking straight at one of the boys. This boy looked tough.  
  
The boy sighed. "My name is Nathan and this is our captain Garet," Nathan said as he pointed to the boy Kai was staring at. "This is Mathew, the very tall one, this is Danny and Ryan who doesn't blade on our team."  
  
"I'm in training," said the younger boy proudly.  
  
"Well hi to you all,' said Max waving a little.  
  
"Yah, well we wish you guys luck because your going to need it!' Kai said arrogantly.  
  
"Oh really,' said Garet, "Then you wouldn't mind a little battle between our two teams right?"  
  
"Well I guess that would be ok,' said Kenny who put his hand on his chin. (Authoress- You know when people think they do that!)  
  
"Ok then, how about tomorrow, hmm around seven o'clock?" Garet asked.  
  
"Ok then we'll be there," said Tyson.  
  
The day passed pretty fast after that. Kenny was a little worried because they don't know anything about this other team. Hilary thought they were idiots to accept their challenge. But Tyson told both of them that it would be fine. Then they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who can that be?" said Rae. They all went and checked and they were surprised to see Nathan and Danny on the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh, wow we didn't expect to see you guys here," said Max.  
  
"Well we'll tell you why were hear if you let us come in," said Danny as he smiled.  
  
The two boys walked right in. They sat on these two chairs looking quite comfortable.  
  
"Well our captain thinks that we should raise the stakes a little higher and since you're so confident of yourselves how about it?" asked Nathan.  
  
The Bladebreakers were speechless for a while.  
  
"Well think about, and tell us when we meet again," Nathan said as he was getting up.  
  
"Hey where are we suppose to meet you guys anyways?" asked Rae.  
  
"Don't worry we'll meet you," said Danny as they got up and left.  
  
"I don't know about this you guys?" said Chief.  
  
"What should we do?" Tyson asked the rest of the team.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I know this Chapter was really short but I'll write more later. And thanks to fUzZyPaNdA for the review. And to Red Countess and Exodia-girl, thanks for your suggestions but I'm not good at spelling or grammar. And with the bio thing in beginning and me using all those adjectives, well I can't change those cause that's how I was taught to write. Well till next time. Bye. 


	5. Knockout

Hey I'm back. So how is everyone? Well I'm ready to do another chapter. And again I don't own beyblade or it's characters just mine for that matter. And again please excuse me for my bad grammar and spelling. And I'm going to use "G.B" as the Gangsta Bladerz short-term team name. K. Well read on.  
  
Chapter 4 Knockout  
  
So just yesterday the two boys, Danny and Nathan, from the team G.B, (Gangsta Bladerz) came along and told them (Bladebreakers) that they wanted to raise the stakes higher for their upcoming match. Which none of them knew what that meant and they were still deciding over breakfast.  
  
"So what should we do," asked Max poking at his pancakes Rae had made.  
  
"Well we don't know what they're going to ask us to put at risk," said Rae talking reasonably "I mean if they win they could ask for anything."  
  
"You mean.." said Tyson swallowing one of his pancakes "If they win."  
  
"Well they have an advantage, see we know nothing on them and for all we know they could have been observing us for quite a while," Chief explained.  
  
"Yah, that's right," agreed Max.  
  
"So what should we do?" Tyson asked still eating.  
  
"Well we could accept their challenge," Rae implied slowly.  
  
"Or we could decline from the match," Max also said.  
  
"No way, we never turned down a challenge before and we not going to now," shouted Tyson. He stood up on his chair. Tyson was a lot more mature these past few years but that still didn't change his confident in winning a beybattle. From a table not too far away from them.  
  
"Mommy why is that boy talking so loud?" asked the little boy.  
  
"I'm not sure but let's leave," said the mom.  
  
The lady and the little boys stood up and started to leave but not before the lady gave Tyson a dirty look.  
  
"Hey that lady seemed kind of mad at you Tyson," Max said watching the lady pull the little boy out of the restraint.  
  
"Nah, who would be mad at me," Tyson said with a grin.  
  
The Bladebreakers continued eating till Kai noticed Mathew and Garet sitting a couple of tables from them.  
  
"Well look who's here," Kai said coldly.  
  
All the Bladebreakers stopped eating and looked up to see Mathew and Garet watching them.  
  
"I think they've noticed us," said Mathew "Maybe we should go."  
  
"Yah, I guess," said Garet putting down a tip.  
  
Garet and Mathew got up and started to leave. But Tyson stood up from his chair and blocked their way.  
  
"Hey, how are you guys?" Tyson asked putting out his hand.  
  
Garet sighed and said, "Fine, I guess."  
  
They tried to leave again but then this time Kai blocked them.  
  
"Why are you here?" demanded Kai.  
  
"Well it's a free country isn't it?" asked Garet.  
  
"Yah, so it is," Kai said. Both him and Garet were the same height and they reached eye level.  
  
"Well there then, now we must leave," Garet, said looking straight into Kai's eyes.  
  
With that Kai and Tyson moved out of they way.  
  
"Wow, what's with them?" Max asked as Garet and Mathew walked out with the doors closing behind them.  
  
Later in the day with team G.B  
  
"You know I don't think we can keep watching them," said Mathew.  
  
"Why not?" exclaimed Ryan.  
  
"Because they'll notice eventually, maybe not Tyson, Max or even Kenny but Rae and that girl could catch on and Kai is already suspicious," Mathew explained.  
  
"Yah, he's right," Danny agreed.  
  
"I think it's time to call in the girls," Garet said reaching for the phone.  
  
Back in Winnipeg, Manitoba  
  
"Oh, hi Garet," said Mhudura answering the phone. "You want us to what?" She kept on talking on the phone with Garet for another 10 minutes.  
  
"Whom is she talking to?" asked Scarlet looking towards Mhudura who was writing things down on a pad paper.  
  
"Garet," replied Flaller not even looking at Scarlet or Mhudura. She was too interested in reading stories of fanfiction. (Oh yah!)  
  
"Why is he calling?" Scarlet asked getting back to brushing her hair.  
  
"He's calling because he wants us to go to Australia and distract the Bladebreakers till the tournament is over," Flaller explained.  
  
"They already got the blades?" Scarlet asked making a funny face and turning towards Flaller.  
  
"Nope." Flaller shrugged.  
  
"Than why are they calling us now?" Karma said butting into the conversation.  
  
"You know Garet and the boys, their so cocky and everything that they never stop to think that they could lose," Flaller said moving her hands in the air.  
  
"I see," replied Karma who put headphones down.  
  
"Hey you guys, guess who that was?" asked Mhudura walking into the room.  
  
"Garet." they all replied at once.  
  
"How did you guys know?" Mhudura asked in wonder.  
  
"Flaller told us everything," said Karma grinned broadly.  
  
"Couldn't you have just waited a while for me to tell you instead of using your gifts?"  
  
"Nah," said Flaller smiled deviously.  
  
"Well anyways what did you tell him," asked Flaller looking back at Mhudura. She nearly fell off the couch.  
  
"Why don't you just read my mind?" said Mhudura shaking her head.  
  
"Cause I don't want to," said Flaller.  
  
"Well I told him we'd think about it."  
  
"Well let's think, do we really want to start blading again?" inquired Scarlet. (Oh and just wanted to tell you that the girls haven't beybladed for quite a while)  
  
"I don't know if we'd have to start beyblading again though?" Mhudura answered.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to help the boys out even if we did start beyblading again," said Karma.  
  
"Yah," Scarlet agreed.  
  
"Well why are you just standing there M, call them back and tell them we said yah," shouted Flaller.  
  
"Ok, already and you don't have to shout,"  
  
Mhudura picked up the phone and called the boys back and told them they'd be there tomorrow night.  
  
Later in the evening back is Australia  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking down the street when they seen some shadows moving.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tyson nervously.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Max trying to look.  
  
They kept on walking but very cautiously. (If that's a word) Then they saw arrows on the wall. Pointing all in one direction.  
  
"Are those for us," asked Tyson.  
  
"I think so," said Hilary. She was a little creeped out.  
  
"Should we follow them? And where do they lead?" Tyson asked. He would probably have asked more questions that no one knew the answers too but was cut off by Kai.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out," said Kai in a deep voice and started walking in the directions of the arrows.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers started following him. They walked down the dark alley. They saw a movement right ahead of them. Then all of a sudden a bunch of light's turned on all around them. In the middle was a blade dish.  
  
"About time you got here," said a familiar voice. It was Ryan from the Gangsta bladerz.  
  
"What are you guys doing here," Tyson demanded. He was very impatient today or just like any other day.  
  
"Well we did say we'd have a match," said Nathan blowing at his nails. He lay on a bunch of boxes.  
  
"And you did agree," Danny called to them.  
  
"And we told you it would be today," Ryan also said.  
  
"We also said we'd find you," Mathew taunted.  
  
"So here we are," Garet hissed with a smile.  
  
"Well let's get on with the match then," said Tyson enthusiastically.  
  
"Well who's first?" asked Max.  
  
"You are Maxie, your against Mathew," Garet uttered "And the if you lose, you have to give up your bit-beast,"  
  
"What??" They all said.  
  
"That's the stakes," Garet said.  
  
"Max, I don't think you should battle," Chief said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry guys I got this," said Max cheerfully.  
  
"Ready than?" asked Danny.  
  
"Yah, I am," Max said over confident.  
  
"Ok, 321 let it Rip!!!"  
  
(Ok just to let you know I'm not good at the descriptions of the matches so bear with me. Please?)  
  
Both bladers launched their blades into the dish.  
  
"Come on Draciel, let's get this battle over with now!" Draciel went in for the kill.  
  
"Come on Turonio, attack with shattered ground!" All of a sudden the ground split in half between the blades and started flying all around Mathew's blade.  
  
"Don't think your going to win Maxie," Mathew said in a cold voice, "This match is all mine, just like your bitbeast."  
  
"Whoa, look at the dish, it's being teared apart," Tyson warned "Max, watch it!"  
  
"Can you find anything on the blade or it's attack?" asked Hilary who was shaking Chief rapidly.  
  
"Well not when you're shaking me," Chief replied. He quickly turned towards his laptop. "Do you got anything Dizzi?"  
  
"I can't find anything on his blade Chief," Dizzi responded.  
  
"Max try attacking him from the side," shouted Rae. Max quickly saw an opening of Mathew's defence.  
  
"Draciel go on defence for now, wait for my call to attack,"  
  
--Mathew—"Good Maxie, take my little bait and attack," he thought and smiled.  
  
Max watched Mathew's blade spin back and forth with it's defence (parts of the shattered dish) all around him. He waited till he seen the opening again. Then he saw he's chance.  
  
"Draciel ATTACK now with Metal ball descender!" Max yelled.  
  
"Turonio, attack now with Spirit light," Mathew also yelled.  
  
The blades attacked one another but Draciel couldn't take Mathew's attack. Draciel was all of a sudden stuck in a cage of light.  
  
"No Draciel," shouted Max.  
  
"Max, watch out," shouted Tyson.  
  
Soon Max was also stuck in a cage of light.  
  
"Mathew, get this battle over with now," said Nathan. Nathan may be ruthless but he didn't like it when people got hurt too bad.  
  
"Got it," Mathew said.  
  
Mathew's blade struck Max's blade and sent it flying. It hit the ground hard and Max was soon release from the cage. Then Mathew pulled out a glass necklace and a small light came out.  
  
"Say bye to your Draciel, Max."  
  
The light went to Max's blade and took another light out which was Draciel. Both the lights went back into the crystal.  
  
"No, don't take him," Max begged as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Max, but that was the deal."  
  
Then Mathew turned around and walked towards the other boys.  
  
"Your turn Danny," Mathew whispered to Danny.  
  
Danny stood up from the box he was sitting on.  
  
"Now the next match will be Danny against Tyson."  
  
"Tyson, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Rae.  
  
"I've got to," Tyson replied. "Ok, here's the deal, if you win you get Dragoon but if I win Max gets Draciel back."  
  
"Sure whatever you want," said Danny. "But that's if you win."  
  
Both opponents walked up to the dish.  
  
"Ready Tyson?" asked Danny.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Tyson.  
  
They both got ready to launch their blades....................  
  
Well that's chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Write back of what you thought. Bye for now. 


	6. Losing Ground

Hey here's chapter 5. I hope I did ok on the last chapter. You know with describing the battle. Well here's the disclaimer. I do not own beyblade or it's character. Just mine. And thanks to Kiitsune and Susami Masaki. Your reviews really inspired me. Now I know people are reading my stories.  
  
============Reviewers===========  
  
To Kiitsune--Wow you know my younger sister Shantal? Cool.  
  
To Susami Masaki-- Come on, you have to write more stories. You're really good.  
  
Well on to the story.  
  
Chapter 5 Losing more ground  
  
===========Flashback===========  
  
Max watched Mathew's blade spin back and forth with it's defence (parts of the shattered dish) all around him. He waited till he seen the opening again. Then he saw he's chance.  
  
"Draciel ATTACK now with Metal ball descender!" Max yelled.  
  
"Turonio, attack now with Spirit light," Mathew also yelled.  
  
The blades attacked one another but Draciel couldn't take Mathew's attack. Draciel was all of a sudden stuck in a cage of light.  
  
"No Draciel," shouted Max.  
  
"Max, watch out," shouted Tyson.  
  
Soon Max was also stuck in a cage of light.  
  
"Mathew, get this battle over with now," said Nathan. Nathan may be ruthless but he didn't like it when people got hurt too bad.  
  
"Got it," Mathew said.  
  
Mathew's blade struck Max's blade and sent it flying. It hit the ground hard and Max was soon release from the cage. Then Mathew pulled out a glass necklace and a small light came out.  
  
"Say bye to your Draciel, Max."  
  
The light went to Max's blade and took another light out which was Draciel. Both the lights went back into the crystal.  
  
"No, don't take him," Max begged as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Max, but that was the deal."  
  
===========End of Flashback============  
  
Nathan jumped down from railing and cleared the broken up dish and replaced it with a new one.  
  
"321 let it rip!"  
  
Both Tyson and Danny launched their blades.  
  
"Tyson don't attack till I tell you, ok?" Kenny warned. He typed furiously at his computer. "We need to find out how powerful he really is."  
  
"Don't worry, I got this," Tyson said over confident  
  
"This is getting boring," Danny said yawning "If your not going to attack, I'm going too." Danny's blade went gliding towards Tyson's blade. Tyson's blade moved out of the way.  
  
"Ha, is that all you got?" mocked Tyson.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, I'll let you decide that." Danny said slyly.  
  
"Tyson, I'm not getting anything off his blade," shouted Chief.  
  
"Well keep trying," replied Tyson. He was so into the match he didn't even take his eyes off it.  
  
"Keep on trying but you'll find nothing on me?" Danny said ever so slightly. Danny's blade took a swing at Tyson's blade. "You're never going to win Tyson."  
  
"Yah just wait and see," Tyson said under his breath. "I'll beat you Danny." Danny's blade took another swing at Tyson's blade.  
  
"Just give up," Danny said grinning. "It's impossible."  
  
"Tyson don't listen to him, keep focused," Cheered Chief.  
  
"You are so hopeless Tyson, you and your stupid bitbeast," Danny yelled loud enough that someone a block away could have heard him.  
  
"That's enough out of you, Dragoon hurricane attack," Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs. Wind started coming out of Tyson blade, which turned in to a hurricane. It swept up Danny's blade into the air. But Danny still looked calm.  
  
"He's smiling," said Hilary shocked.  
  
"Tyson watch out," warned Rae.  
  
"Escyro, attack with ultraviolet rays," Danny commanded his blade.  
  
Danny's blade began to glow then a Magician came out. Half of it was dressed all black and the other all white. It had a glade that was half moon and half sun. All of a sudden it started to get brighter and brighter, like the sun as just coming out.  
  
"Where's all that light coming from?" asked Max as he blocked his eyes.  
  
"It's coming from his blade," answered Kai.  
  
Then the dish started to break up by the rays coming from the magician's glade. Tyson blade kept dodging all the light rays. But Danny's blade came crashing down and went straight for Tyson's blade.  
  
"Watch out Tyson," shouted Rae. But it was too late. Danny's blade shot Tyson's blade out of the broken dish. Tyson's blade lay on the floor right behind him. While Danny's blade flew up and Danny caught it.  
  
"Well I guess that means I win," Danny said lightly under his breath. Danny then pulled out a crystal from his pocket and held it up. It was just like Mathews. It glowed then just like Max's bit beast, Tyson's bitbeast went I to the crystal. Tyson was just shocked of what happened.  
  
"My, my Dragoon," was all that Tyson could say.  
  
"Ok, next match," said Garet with a laugh. "It will be Rae against Nathan."  
  
Rae stood up at the broken down dish and watched Ryan this time push it aside. Then put a new one.  
  
"Don't worry you guys I'll win and I'll get your blades back," said Rae reassuringly  
  
"Yah ready or what?" asked Nathan who was getting ready to launch.  
  
"You got it," Rae said pulling out his blade.  
  
They both got ready to launch their blades.  
  
I know that was short but that was Tyson's and Danny's match. Now it's Rae and Nathan's turn. Please review 


	7. Two down, two to go

Hey everyone. How are you guys? Well here's my next chapter. And so far no more reviews but I'm not worried. Well on to the story.  
  
Chapter 6 Two down, Two to go  
  
===========Flashback===========  
"That's enough out of you, Dragoon hurricane attack," Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs. Wind started coming out of Tyson blade, which turned in to a hurricane. It swept up Danny's blade into the air. But Danny still looked calm.  
  
"He's smiling," said Hilary shocked.  
  
"Tyson watch out," warned Rae.  
  
"Escyro, attack with ultraviolet rays," Danny commanded his blade.  
  
Danny's blade began to glow then a Magician came out. Half of it was dressed all black and the other all white. It had a glade that was half moon and half sun. All of a sudden it started to get brighter and brighter, like the sun as just coming out.  
  
"Where's all that light coming from?" asked Max as he blocked his eyes.  
  
"It's coming from his blade," answered Kai.  
  
Then the dish started to break up by the rays coming from the magician's glade. Tyson blade kept dodging all the light rays. But Danny's blade came crashing down and went straight for Tyson's blade.  
  
"Watch out Tyson," shouted Rae. But it was too late. Danny's blade shot Tyson's blade out of the broken dish. Tyson's blade lay on the floor right behind him. While Danny's blade flew up and Danny caught it.  
  
"Well I guess that means I win," Danny said lightly under his breath. Danny then pulled out a crystal from his pocket and held it up. It was just like Mathews. It glowed then just like Max's bit beast, Tyson's bitbeast went I to the crystal. Tyson was just shocked of what happened.  
  
"My, my Dragoon," was all that Tyson could say.  
  
===========End of Flashback============  
  
"321, let it rip!" refereed Hilary.  
  
Both Nathan and Rae launched their blades into the dish. They both went after each other right. Both blades were evenly matched.  
  
"Come on Rae you need to win this for the team," said Kenny.  
  
"Don't worry I will win," said Rae.  
  
Rae's blade kept dodging all of Nathan's attack.  
  
"What's wrong Nathan, am I too fast for you?"  
  
"Oh, you just wait and see what I got in mind,"  
  
While the beyblade battle was going on down on the ground, something else was going on up on the building.  
  
"I hope were not late," asked a girl in a dark blue cloak. She pulled off her hood and it was Mhudura. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail.  
  
"Nope, we only missed two matches," said a girl in a red cloak who also pulled her hood off. It was Scarlet with her hair in a high ponytail as usual.  
  
"Who's winning so far?" asked Karma. She had her pink hood pulled down already. Her pink hair was in corn rolls.  
  
"The boys are, Danny and Mathew took down Tyson and Max real hard," said Flaller, she also had her dark violet hood off. Flaller's hair was in small braids pulled into two buns.  
  
"The boys aren't going to let us forget it if they win the other two matches," said Karma.  
  
"Well so far Nathan's winning this match against Rae," said Mhudura.  
  
"Yah," said the rest of the girls.  
  
Back down to the match.  
  
"Come on Driger we can take him on,"  
  
"Yah, come on Driger," said Nathan "Give it your all," While the other boys tried not to laugh.  
  
"Why don't you put a lid in it Nathan?" said Hilary  
  
"Whatever," said Nathan not giving a care.  
  
Nathan kept attacking but Rae kept dodging his attacks.  
  
--Rae-- Something's not right here. Why is he only attacking?  
  
"Come on Driger ATTACK!" shouted Rae as Driger raised from the blade. "Tiger claw attack!"  
  
"Just what I was waiting for Rae, you're not winning this match," shouted Nathan. "Whirlwind Marduke."  
  
And as Marduke rose the wind started to circle Nathan's blade. It blocked all of Rae's attacks and shot them back at Rae.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted Rae.  
  
"Watch out Rae, we don't know how powerful his attacks are," said Kenny.  
  
But Rae wouldn't listen.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"His so tuned into the match that he can't here you," said Kai. "Which can be good and bad."  
  
"Let's hope it's good," said Max.  
  
"I've had enough of this silly battle, Marduke piercing fate."  
  
The air itself started to crush Rae's blade.  
  
"My blade."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about your blade right now Rae, it's yourself you should be worried about,"  
  
"Nathan has Rae just where he wants him," said Garet to the other boys who were just grinning.  
  
The air around Rae started to get thicker and then it started to push against him.  
  
"I can hardly breathe," Rae gasping for air. He put his hand on the left side of his chest.  
  
"What's happening?" Hilary asked Chief.  
  
---------Back on the top of the building-----------  
  
"What's going on?" asked Karma, she turned towards Scarlet.  
  
"Nathan's using his attack on the blade and Rae," Scarlet replied, frowning a little bit.  
  
"Can he do that?" Mhudura asked questionably.  
  
"Well there are no rules and he is now," said Scarlet looking at her friend who was quite nervous.  
  
"Well lets go down there," Mhudura offered.  
  
"Why?" asked Karma "You like him or something?"  
  
"Of course not?" Mhudura said sure of herself but was also blushing at the same time.  
  
"Well if we go down we have to wear this masks," Flaller announced handing them each a mask.  
  
"Why?" Karma asked looking at hers funny.  
  
"I have a plan but I'll tell you later."  
  
She gave them all the masks and they ran down the buildings stairs.  
  
"Nathan stop the whirlwind and attack," ordered Karma in a cold voice.  
  
"What?" asked Nathan who couldn't believe what Karma just asked him to do?  
  
"Who are they?" asked Max.  
  
"Never mind her Nathan just attack," commanded Garet.  
  
"Okay," Nathan said "Marduke attack once again." Marduke attacked Drigger and then sent Rae's blade flying out the dish.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rae in disbelief.  
  
"You got distracted," said Kai said spitefully.  
  
"Well say by to your pretty Kitty," said Nathan as he pulled out a crystal that looked the exact same as Mathew's and Danny's crystals. And with that Nathan took Drigger. Rae just looked shocked then he took a few steps back and walked over toward Kai who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Take him down, Kai," said Rae breathing hard.  
  
Kai stood up and walked towards the dish.  
  
"Before we have this match, I want to know who they are?" Max said pointing towards the girls.  
  
"I'll tell you if Hiwatari beats me?" Garet responded.  
  
"Fine then," said Kai.  
  
"Looks like this is going to be an interesting match," said Scarlet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Well tell me how you liked that chapter. Well bye 


	8. Bringing down the house

Hey everyone. How are you guys? Well I'm doing great. Well here's the next chapter. And I do not own beyblade or it's characters.   
  
Only my characters and my story. And to my reviewers. Well only one new one.   
  
~To Kai's_luver_girl~ ThanX for the review and now here's Kai's match. You can cheer him on if you want.  
  
Well on to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Bringing down the house  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Watch out Rae, we don't know how powerful his attacks are,' said Kenny.  
  
But Rae wouldn't listen.  
  
'Whats wrong with him?'  
  
'His so tuned into the match that he can't here you,' said Kai. 'Which can be good and bad.'  
  
'Let's hope it's good,' said Max.  
  
'I've had enough of this silly battle, Marduke piercing fate.'  
  
The air itself started to crush Rae's blade.  
  
'My blade.'  
  
'Oh, don't worry about your blade right now Rae, it's yourself you should be worried about,'  
  
'Nathan has Rae just where he wants him,' said Garet.  
  
The air around Rae started to get thicker and then it started to push against him.  
  
'I can hardly breathe,' Rae.  
  
'Whats happening?' asked Hilary.  
  
Marduke attacked Driger and then sent Rae's blade flying out the dish.  
  
'What happened?' asked Rae.  
  
'You got distracted,' said Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stood there with his eyes shut. he concentrated all his energy into his blade.  
  
~Kai~ 'I have to win this for the team,'  
  
'Come on Kai,' said Garet 'Stop stalling'  
  
Kai opened his eyes and gave Garet his death glare.   
  
'I hope your ready for this Garet cause your not going to get another chance,' said Kai.  
  
'Oh, we'll see about that Kai,'  
  
'3~2~1~ Let it rip!' said Hilary  
  
Both boys launched thier blades into the dish.  
  
'I taking you out now Garet.'  
  
'Well I didn't know it was a date?' he said mockingly 'And what's you rush?' Garet's blade kept blocking all of Kai's attacks. And Kai wasn't to pleased with this.  
  
'Whooh, the battle just started and Kai's already freaking out,' said Karma with her face covered in a pink glass mask.  
  
'Who are they?' asked Tyson. All the boys looked towards the people in the cloaks. (They don't know that they're girls.)  
  
'I'm not sure at all Tyson,' said Kenny.  
  
'Why are they looking at us?' asked Mhudura her hood was also over her head. But on her face was a dark blue silk mask.  
  
'Don't know, don't care?' said Scarlet. Scarlet was wearing her hood down but her red leather mask covered her face tightly.  
  
'Scarlet your always the optismistic one, aren't you?' asked Flaller. Flaller had her hood up too but if you peered under it you would see a purple porceline mask.  
  
'Eh?' she replied back shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Well back to the battle. Garet was just fooling around with Kai and wasn't really taking this match that seriously.   
  
'What's wrong Garet?' Kai implied 'Is this match too much for you or are you scared to attack me?'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Dynterio finally started attacking Dranzer and Garet was doing a very good job at ticking Kai off.   
  
Kai attacked again and sent Garet's blade flying in the air but it seemed to be floating all of a sudden.  
  
'What's going on?' asked Kai who took a step back.  
  
'That's really none of your business, now is it?'  
  
Garet's blade landed back down on the ground and went straight for Kai's blade. Dynterio hit Dranzer pretty hard but not hard enough to win the match. Both blades kept on attacking each other.  
  
'Dranzer, fire arrow attack now,' he said out loud.  
  
'Not so fast Kai,' Garet said with a smile and took his sun glasses off. His eyes were all red. 'Dynterio defence with rings of the fire gods.'  
  
All of a sudden Garet's blade turned into five blades. Dynterio arised out of the middle blade and ten rings came off of his fingers, each ring stretched out and cirled each blade. ( so just to visualize this situation, there are five black blades with two red rings around each one) Every time Kai attacked one of the blades the red rings would send it flying.  
  
~Kai~ 'What am I going to do?'~  
  
'What is he waiting for?' asked Karma very annoyed.  
  
'He doesn't know attack Garet's blade,' said Mhudura.  
  
'Well tell him,' said Scarlet  
  
'No you.'  
  
'No you.'  
  
'Forget it, I will in a sec,' said Flaller.  
  
'Why,' asked karma.  
  
'Because he's facing Garet and everyone knows how much I love Garet,' she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.  
  
The girls laughed. But it wasn't to cheerful on the bladebreakers side.  
  
'This is not going good,' said Max.  
  
'Do you got any data on them yet Cheif?' asked Hilary.  
  
'No not yet,' he said discouraged 'It's impossible,'  
  
While the girls were talking and the bladebreakers were worrying over the match, things were heating up in the battle. Since both bitbeast are fire types.  
  
~Kai~ 'How am I ever going to beat him?' thought Kai.  
  
'Hey you,' said a girls voice which happened to be Flaller's.  
  
'Huh?' Kai said while he turned towards the girl.  
  
'If you attack from the top of his blade, right in the middle.' she began 'All the other blades will disappear,'  
  
Kai looked at the girl with the look as if she was crazy but took her advice.  
  
'Dranzer attack from the top with Flame sabre,' Kai's blade hit the top of the dish and soared into the air and came back down in flames. (I hope that is the right attack) Kai's Dranzer hit the centre of the middle blade and the rest of the blades disappeared. And believe me Garet wasn't happy about this. But he didn't look dicouraged. Dynterio moved away from the battle fast and went on the railings. But Dranzer stayed in the middle of the dish.  
  
'Come on Kai, why don't we play follow the leader?'   
  
'I'm not playing one of your games, Garet.'  
  
'Fine then have it your way, but you gonna wish you had listened to me,' he said 'Come on Dynterio take him out with Death's last wish,'  
  
All of a sudden the ground all around the dish started to glow and a light came up from the cracks than began to swallow the dish.   
  
'Dranzer get out of there,' said Kai.   
  
'You shouldn't be worried about Dranzer right now Kai,'  
  
'What does that mean?' asked Max.  
  
'I'm not sure,' said Rae.  
  
Then out of knowhere the same thing that was happening to the dish was happening to the ground around Kai.  
  
'Watch out Kai,' shouted Tyson. But it was to late the ground caved in on Kai but he managed to hold on to the rest of the ground that hadn't rumbled. The light started to close on in on Dranzer. Dranzer shot out of the dish just before the light swallowed the dish, but not before Dynterio attacked again and hit Dranzer so hard that he struck the wall and it was over. Garet began to laugh on put on his sun glasses. He pulled out a   
  
crystal and it took Dranzer. Kai finally got up to his feet. He was shocked with the outcome of the match. (hey kai's_lover_girl maybe you should chear him up now)  
  
'Well we must be going, you know to win the tournament that you guys won't be joining.' said Danny.  
  
The G.B walked away with a work well done as the bladebreakers werr left in grief.  
  
'I can't believe they won,' said Scarlet  
  
'Well they did, now let's go,' said Karma being serious using her captains voice.  
  
They too left the other way.   
  
Later on the bladebreakers were at a pizza place. They all ate in silence. Tyson hardly even ate.  
  
'What are we going to do?' asked Max 'Are bitbeast are gone,'  
  
'Well first you can stop mopping around and then get back up and fight,' said a feminine voice.  
  
Two girls came out of no where and sat down beside them. One girl had a purple skirt on with dark purple knee high boots, she wore a violet cloak around her. She had her hood up. The other girl had her red hood down and wore a leather mask that covered her whole face. She wore a red and black plaid skirt and red skater shoes. Her hair was a dirty blonde with red streaks and it was pulled back into a high pony tail.  
  
'Who are you?' asked Rae astonished.  
  
'We are the Sirens, and we want to help you,' said the girl in the purple cloak, she pulled down her hood. Her hair was in tiny braids pulled up into two buns, she had brown hair with purple streaks in them.  
  
'We saw your last matches,' said the other girl.  
  
'Wait you were the people who were watching the match from the side,' said Rae.  
  
'You two and two other people,' said Hilary.  
  
'And you,' said Kai staring at the girl in purple,' Were the girl that helped me.'   
  
'Yes I did help you and the other two people were Karma and Mhudura,'  
  
'They are also Sirens,' said the girl in red.  
  
'Well what are your names and do you blade?' asked Max.  
  
'Are names are Flaller and Scarlet and yes we do blade.'  
  
'What about..' Kenny was avout to say but was cut off.  
  
'We will answer all your questions later.' said Scarlet 'Right now we must leave,' Scarlet looked out the window and the G.B'z were standing outside the window.  
  
They got up and left quickly but not before Scarlet dropped a note in Hilary's lap.  
  
'What's this?' sahe asked and opened it.  
  
It said to meet them tomorrow at a old abondoned building.  
  
'Well should we meet them? asked Hilary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think? Please review. And what do you think the Bladebreakers should do? Please answer that too in your review.   
  
Well till next time. 


	9. New Help?

Hey everyone. How are you guys? Well anyways I would like to say to Susami Masaki (if you reading this) that your fic is great, and I'm not sure my review went in. Something was wrong. Oh well. Here's Chapter 8. (Oh and I had to change the girls team name. Don't ask why.)  
  
And I do not own beyblade only my story and ocs. Wait I can't even own them. Their my real friends.   
  
Oh and before I forget. To my reviewers:  
  
To Queen Dragoon: Well thanx for the review. And I told a couple a friends already about your story. And for the talking, apostrophe, (or whatever) I find it way easier doing it that way and plus it's nearly the same thing. (hope you understand that) But please keep on reading my fic.  
  
To HPFreakJenni: Wow thanx for the review and your spelling and grammar seems pretty kool to me. And I'll read that chapter later.  
  
And thanx to Mhudura for your inspiration. (Even though your my cuz)  
  
CHAPTER 8 New help?  
  
Ok just for a quick review. The bladebreakers have just faced the G.B. (Gangsta bladerz) And totally lost. And then the Sirens decide to help Kai out in the match. But he still loses. Then in the pizza place the Sirens decide to pay the bladebreakers a visit but are cut short when they  
  
see the G.B at the window. But before they left, Scarlet left a note in Hilary's lap. The note told the bladebreakers to meet them at a old abondoned  
  
building. So right now the bladebreakers are deciding what they should do.  
  
'Can we trust them?' asked Max.  
  
'Well they did help Kai,' said Hilary.  
  
'Yah, but that could be apart of their plan,' said Tyson.  
  
'What plan?' asked Max.  
  
'Well I don't know,' said Tyson 'But you never know.'  
  
'Well our best bet is too just go and meet them and see how their going to help us.' said Rae.  
  
'Well lets first get some sleep,' said Kenny.  
  
The bladebreakers all went to bed except Kai. He couldn't stop thinking about why that girl helped him.  
  
~~~~~~Well while that was going on, the girlz were having their own problems~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why'd you help him Flaller?' Garet said briskly.  
  
'Because I felt like it and cause I don't like you,' said Flaller 'And because karm was to lazy too help him.'  
  
'So?' said Karma 'Kai was suppose to face Danny not Garet, so it basicly screwed your whole plan up.'  
  
'Yah I know,' Flaller said as she sat down on the couch looking tired. 'But that Kai had to get Garet mad at him and change everything.'  
  
'How did he make you mad, Garet?' asked Scarlet.  
  
'I don't know, he's just to cocky.' he said.  
  
'Whatever,' said Nathan 'Let's get some rest.'  
  
The boys went to the hotel they were staying at. The hotel was huge. And their rooms weren't small either. Garet loved all the space, Nathan loved the food and video games, Danny loved the computer that was there and Mathew loved the maid. And Ryan loved, well everything.  
  
'Let's call the maid up here to bring some food,' said Mathew as he winked to Garet. Garet just rolled his eyes ang gave a little laugh.  
  
'Whatever, we all know you got it for the maid,' said Danny with a grin on his face. He was chatting to friends on messenger.  
  
'And the maid doesn't bring the food anyways, the bellhop is suppose to bring us the food,' said Ryan with a awkward expression on his face.   
  
'What the hell is a bellhop?' asked Nathan. He was playing grand theft auto on the playstation2.  
  
'It's someone employed as an errand boy and luggage carrier around hotels,' said Flaller.  
  
'What are you doing here?' asked Garet as he stood up.  
  
'One of you idiots took my bag along with your stuff,' she said as she looked in all the rooms. She walked into her younger brothers room. And found her purple bag. It was attached to Ryan's bag.  
  
Garet just stood there standing as if he didn't trust Flaller. She just rolled her eyes and left.   
  
~Flaller~ 'Great, now Garets is getting all worked up about the match, oh well'  
  
She got out of the elavator and walked into the parking lot. She opened the door to a purplish-blue car. It was a convertible but she kept the top up.  
  
~Flaller~ 'What am I going to do? Now I'm stuck with the asshole of the group,' she thought with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Later on with the other girlz~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So now instead of the hyper cool Max, I'm stuck with the mellow, boring Rae,' said Mhudura. She was throwing darts at the wall. So far she had missed the board five times.  
  
'Yah and now I'm with Maxie,' said Scarlet making a squinting face.  
  
'Whatever, I have it worst, the non stop eater is my partner,' Karma said briskly while the other girls just laughed.  
  
'No I have it worst,' said Flaller as she walked in the room 'I'm stuck with the know it all, look at me, jackass.'  
  
'Oh yah, your stuck with Kai,' said Scarlet 'I guess I ain't the unfortunate one.'  
  
'Oh thanks alot,' Flaller said as she threw her coat on the rack. The girls hotel wasn't bad at all either. It was really big with two rooms and a really big bathroom. And they loved that. Flaller sat down on the floor right in front of Scarlet.  
  
'Are you going to take my braids out now?' she asked while picking up a magazine 'I want to take a shower.'  
  
Mhudura popped in a movie and made popcorn. The movie was Ginger snaps, the horror flick. Scarlet and Karma took about an hour to take out all the braids. Flaller jumped in the shower and stayed under the warm water. Then she heard banging on the door. It was karma.  
  
'I need to use the bathroom really bad.' she said.  
  
'Fine then, wait a sec,' said Flaller.  
  
She put on a towel and and walked out of the bathroom.   
  
'Wow that was fast,' said the sarcastic Karma.  
  
Flaller walked into her room and changed.   
  
'I really love this movie,' said Scarlet while Mhudura gave an awkward face.  
  
About an hour later, when the movie was over the girls went to bed. Well all but Scarlet, she also took a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~In the morning with the Bladebreakers~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wake up Tyson' said Kenny.  
  
'Yah, it's already 11:00 am,' said Hilary.  
  
'Wake me up in a few minutes Grandpa.' said the sleeping Tyson. Hilary just stormed out of the room while Max just gave a sigh. Rae and Kai were outside practising.  
  
'I got a call from Mariah this morning, she said that they faced the Gangsta Bladerz this mourning and lost.' he said very caveat voice while his head was looking towards his blade 'The Bangsta Bladerz won the matches but unlike us they didn't take the bitbeast,'  
  
'So they were only after our bitbeast,' said Kai while picking up Dranzer.  
  
'Yes, I guess,' said Rae looking up 'But she said they seemed like normal people, like nothing ever happened,'  
  
'Well what done is done and no matter how much we want to, we can't change the past,' said Kai very quickly and walked back into the hotel. But Rae still stayed there standing looking at his blade.  
  
Well anyways, inside the hotel Max and Kenny had somehow found a way to wake Tyson up and now was in the lobby eating breakfast.  
  
'Wow this stuff is great,' said Tyson drinking something.  
  
'Tyson that's corn syrup,' said Hilary putting her hands on her hips.  
  
'Hey what's going,' asked Rae who finally walked in.  
  
'Not much, just Tyson devourering all the food,' said Max with a chuckle. He was in a good mood as usual.  
  
Hilary and Kenny just shook their heads as Rae just smiled. Kai didn't even bother to look Tyson's way.  
  
'Well if Tyson doesn't drink all the syrup, I guess I'll have some pancakes,' said Rae as he sat between Max and Kenny.  
  
They all continued eating (except Kai, does he ever eat?) and talking about the White Tigers lossed match.  
  
'It's a bummer that they lost,' said Tyson who was wiping his mouth.   
  
'Yah,' said Max who tilted back on his chair while closing his eyes.  
  
'So who went against who?' asked Hilary looking over Tyson to see Rae.  
  
'Well I think Gary went first against Mathew, then Mariah against Nathan,' said Rae blushing a little saying Mariah's name 'And I know for sure Lee went against Danny.'  
  
'Did they win any of them? asked Max looking towards Rae who sighed.  
  
'No, they lost all three matches.'  
  
'Wow, their really good aren't they?' said Hilary.  
  
'You bet they are,' said Kenny looking up from his laptop 'That's why we have to start training.'  
  
'Yah, hey, did they see any girls there?' asked Tyson. Kai opened his eyes to this question.  
  
'Yah did they?' asked Max who sat right up.  
  
'Well she did say that there were four girls there, but they didn't where any masks at all,' said Rae frowning 'They looked quite normal and they were by the Ganzsta Bladerz.'  
  
'Well that must be them then,' said the rational Kai.  
  
'I wonder where they are now?' asked Kenny looking back down to his laptop.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~In the morning with the Sirens~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hey has anyone seen my skirt?' asked Karma wearing only a towel and was soaking wet.  
  
'Over there,' said Mhudura pointing towards a closet. She didn't even bother too look.  
  
'Oh yah, that's where I put it,' said Karma smiling.  
  
'You are so weird Tabs,' said Flaller eating cream of wheat. (Oh and just to let you know, my cuz Theresa has two nicknames, Karma and Tabi)  
  
'Not as weird as you are,' replied Karma.  
  
'True,' said Flaller with a laugh.  
  
'So what are we going to do about the Bladebreakers?' asked Karma.  
  
'Well first we should like tell them WHEN to meet us 'cause we forgot to tell them,' said Scarlet.  
  
'And how are we supposed to that without looking like total idiots?' said Karma pulling her hair back into a french braid 'Cause going up to them and saying, Hey we forgot to tell you to meet us at a certain time, is going to said gay.'  
  
'Well I got an idea,' said Flaller putting her dish away. 'It will not only tell them when to meet us without looking like fools it will also be fun and give us something to do.'  
  
'Well what is the plan?' asked Mhudura putting a magazine.  
  
'Okay, here's my plan.'  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~  
  
'So what are we going to do today?' asked Max crossing his arms over his head.  
  
'Well I don't know, maybe train would be a good idea,' said Cheif in a sarcastic voice.  
  
'But we always train and it's not like we're in a tournament anymore,' said Tyson slumping over a chair.  
  
'Yeah,' said Rae looking down towards the table.  
  
'Hey cheif you got some new mail,' said a voice. It was Dizzi, Cheif bitbeast, bestfriend and laptop all in one.  
  
'Oh, ok,' he replied pushing a few buttons. But then a odd email came up. It was in a black.  
  
'This is a weird letter,' he said clicking a few more buttons. (sorry keys) Then white bold letters came up.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
{ Hello there bladebreakers, this is a }  
  
{ reminder from a friend. }  
  
{ Im on Lexell street high above, }   
  
{ Therefore I see a dove. }  
  
{ I follow it to to this place}  
  
{ you better hurry before one hits my face}  
  
{ I'm tall and I'm lean,}  
  
{ don't forget not everything is what is seen. }  
  
{ Oh and you better get this cause it's pretty eazy.}  
  
{ Love'}  
  
{ A friend}  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
'Okay, so shoud we like follow what it says?' asked max who looked stumped.  
  
'Well I guess so,' said Cheif.  
  
'But that's all the way cross town!' shouted Tyson.  
  
'Oh just come on and go before we waste time,' said Hilary who was already putting on her jacket.  
  
'Well ok, let's go,' said the cheerful Rae.  
  
And they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! How was it? Well pleazzz review, even if you reviewed to another chapter already, still review.   
  
Oh and I know that was a reall crappy rhyme but I'n not the best poet. Well See~yah!!!! 


	10. A little fun and games

Hey guys! This is Flaller and here's chapter 9! I really hoped you guys liked my last chapter and I know it took me a long   
  
time for this one and my last one (chapters) but I've been preoccupied. Well to my latest reviewers:  
  
~~Nai123~~ Hey I love your fic. But besides that thanx 4 reviewing and did you only read my first chapter? What wrong with the of it?  
  
Not good enough 4 U? J.K (just kidding)  
  
~~Ice wave~~Hey there. Thanx 4 the advice or where 2 get advice but I think I should ask someone either than Princess Marlene cause her stories are kool but not really my kind of stories, if you get what I'm saying.  
  
~~Naitheas~~ Thanx 4 ur review!!! And the advice!!!! And I'm glad you liked .  
  
~~Kai's Dragon~~ You really think it's ok? Well thanx than. And you can have Kai 4 now but I may need him l8ter in the story. But 4 now....... GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!! J/K Well thanx 4 ur review  
  
Well onto the story.  
  
CHAPTER 9 A little fun a games  
  
Well the Bladebreakers have decided to follow the directions from the email. And they still didn't know who sent it to them. They took a bus almost all the way to Lexell street but a bus can go only so far.   
  
'Oh great now we have to walk all the way to Lexell,' said Tyson with a groan.  
  
'Oh stop complaining Tyson!' said the annoyed Hilary 'It's only a couple of blocks.'  
  
The rest of the group just sighed. They walked all the way down the road till the street started going uphill.  
  
'Hey, there's the street!' shouted Hilary. They ran all the way up the street and when they reached the top the were out of breathe.  
  
'So where is this dove?' asked Max breathing quite hard.  
  
'Right there,' said Kai as he looked to a tall building. It was about a half a block down the road. The Bladebreakers started walking up to it. It was all blue and had shattered windows. On the top of the building was a dove. The Bladebreakers opened the door and all was heard was a loud creaking noise from the door.  
  
(Well obviously) They stepped into the building quietly. First Kai, then Rae, Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny.  
  
'What are we supposed to look for?' asked Rae.  
  
'That,' said Kai pointing towards a large grandfather clock.  
  
'Let's open it,' said Rae looking towards Kai who just nod.  
  
The pulled on the clock door but it wouldn't open. It had a lock on it. Rae ran and found a crow bar and broke the lock. Then all of a sudden when they opened the door all this powder stuff flew into Rae's and Kai's face. (Aw Kai got it wrong)   
  
'Hey are you guys ok?' asked Kenny. They both looked at him and nodded.  
  
'Hey,' said Max who went walking up to a wall where there was a dove on the top of the wall. ' I follow it to this place, so you better hurry before one hits my face.'   
  
'What are you looking at Max,' said Hilary and everyone looked at Max who kept on walking.  
  
'I'm tall and I'm lean,' he said under his breath, he walked up to a picture of another grandfather clock, 'Don't forget not everything is what is seen.' 'Hey guys, I think I found it.' Max gently took the picture off the wall and inside was another note.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello Bladebreakers, having fun yet? Which one of you  
  
guys fell for our trick? Well anyways....  
  
If you want to find us soon,  
  
you better go to a Lagoon.  
  
The thing you should be looking for  
  
is not something by the seashore,   
  
but by something inside a door.  
  
You better hurry cause time is running   
  
out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What do they mean running out of time?' questioned Hilary.  
  
'I don't know but let's go,' said the impatient Tyson who was already running out the door.  
  
'Do you even know where to go?' asked Kenny who was opening his laptop.   
  
'Well no,' said Tyson who walked back in.  
  
'Well neither do I, I don't even know if there is any lagoons in Perth, Australia.'  
  
'Oh, well can you check on the internet?' asked Max.  
  
'Yup,' said Kenny typing in some key words. But then all of a sudden all these ads popped up.  
  
'What's going on?' he asked Dizzi.  
  
'I can't block them out, it's a virus,' she said.  
  
'A virus? But how?' he replied. Then a note also popped up on the screen. Which said....  
  
SORRY CHEIF, NO CHEATING, NO CHEATING  
  
The words 'NO CHEATING' kept coming up all over the screen. Kenny quickly logged out of the Internet. 'So now what do we do?' asked Rae.  
  
'Well I guess we should go to a store and buy a map.'  
  
'Well let's go then,' said Max.  
  
While the Bladebreakers were out buying a map and trying to figure out the riddle, some other people were having fun.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the Sirens~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wow, how did you send them a virus Flaller?' asked Karma while painting her nails pink with sparkles. (Like her blade) She wore her pink hair in a French braid and wore white khaki pants with a pink tube top. Around her waist was a white baggy sweater.   
  
'I didn't, I sent an email to Anthony and he did all the work,' she replied. Her hair was in a ponytail to the left side of her hair. She has blue lace flower petals in it. Her outfit was original and fantastic all at the same time. She had blue jeans on with zippers on the bottom of the pants. Her shirt was a dark purple and string hanging from the sides and a slit in the front. Air Chick was written on the front.  
  
'I get it,' said Scarlet. She had her hair in a usual high ponytail with two red streaks hanging out from the front. Her clothes were basically all red and black. She had a black pair of jeans on with a red shirt on with graffiti all over it. She also had a tight black sweater on.  
  
'Do you love to torment them or what?' said Mhudura with a laugh. She wore white jeans with sparkles all down the sides. Her shirt had no sleeves at all. (Like Kai's) It was black with white writing on it, the writing said darkness. Her black-bluish hair was in pigtails. She had two silver clips on each side that matched her sliver glasses. (All the girls wear glasses basically but Karma wears contacts, Flaller wears contacts sometimes but her eyes aren't that bad so she doesn't always need glasses and Scarlet needs glasses but won't admit it)  
  
'Well yah, I guess,' she replied with a smile.   
  
'So have you finished the song yet?' asked Karma.  
  
'Yup, Take another look is already to be put on our next album,' she said proudly.  
  
'How many more songs do we need?' asked Scarlet.  
  
'Well we need one more solo single from each of us and three more band songs to make 15 hit songs on our album,' said Flaller.  
  
'Well ok then,' said Mhudura ' We have the Bladebreakers raped around our fingers and our singing careers will prevail.' The girls all laughed at that.  
  
'Well I'm going to check on the Bladebreakers,' said Scarlet.  
  
'I'll make sure the virus holds up,' said Flaller.  
  
'And I'll set the next clue,' said Mhudura.  
  
'And I'll finish my nails,' said Karma. The girls laughed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~With the Gangsta Bladerz~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So what team do we have to face next?' asked Nathan who sat down on a chair.  
  
'Well the next battle is tomorrow in the afternoon against the All Stars,' said Ryan reading all the tournament rules and data.  
  
'So who's going to go first?' asked Mathew who was reading a hockey magazine.  
  
'Well Danny will go first this time,' said Garet walking towards the rest of the boys 'And I think you'll be facing Steve,'  
  
'Yah ok,' said Danny looking up 'Then who?'  
  
'Well then Mathew against,' his voice trailed off and looked towards Ryan.  
  
'Against Emily,' Ryan continued.  
  
'Yah, and then I'll face Michael in the third battle.'  
  
'Yup, then it's all settled,' said Danny picking up a magazine that was porno.  
  
'What the?' asked Danny as he threw the book down on the ground 'Who's that?'  
  
All the boys looked towards Mathew.  
  
'Hey what are you guys looking at me for?' he said quickly 'I mean it could be anyone's.' Mathew started to laugh a little while the other boys just sighed.   
  
'Your always checking out girls,' said Nathan as he laid back onto the couch.  
  
'Hey whatever, I seen you checking out that Mariah girl,' said Mathew trying to defend himself.  
  
'Whatever,' said Nathan.  
  
'You were probably checking her out.'   
  
'No way, she looks too much like your sister Karma.'   
  
'So what? You saying there's something wrong with Karma?'  
  
'Uh yah.'  
  
Nathan and Mathew kept arguing for a while till Garet broke them up.  
  
'Ok look, Mathew you always checking out girls and that's that!' he said sharply.  
  
'Yah, ALWAYS,' said Danny letting his voice trail.  
  
'And Nathan, who cares if you were checking her out, at least we know you're not gay.'  
  
'Who said I was gay?'  
  
'I didn't say that anyone said you were gay.'   
  
'I bet Mathew did.'  
  
'Ok, let's not start this again,' said Garet trying to keep his voice down.   
  
They all continued arguing except Ryan and Danny who just laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile with the Bladebreakers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They've finally found a map at a grocery store and were looking for any lagoons.  
  
'Where are we going to find a lagoon?' shouted Kenny.  
  
'Well keep checking,' said Max.  
  
While the boys were checking the map, Hilary noticed a store.  
  
'Hey guys, I don't think they meant a real lagoon,' she said quickly 'I think they meant the store called Lagoon, cause they said not to look by a seashore.'  
  
'Hey, your right,' said Rae.  
  
'So where's this store?' asked Kai.  
  
'Right there,' shouted Hilary pointing towards a store called Kiley's Lagoon. 'Come on, let's go!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey sorry 4 the cliffhanger but I don't really want to make this chapter 2 long. Well the next one will be up in atleast 3 days at the most so check it soon! 


	11. Friend or Foe?

Hey everyone! How are you guys? Well i'm doing great. And pleaze excuse my rhymings cause I know they suck. And I don't own Beyblade or it characters only my story. And here's to my reviewers:  
  
~~Telekinetic-Dimension~~ OMG!! Thanx 4 ur review! It was so nice. And I am so glad you liked it. And I just read you other chapters and they were awesome! Well I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~Yin~~ THANX 4 all ur reviews! Their awesome! I hope you like this one!  
  
~~Kai baby-girl~~ Thanx 4 ur reviews and I can assure you these girlz ain't perfect! And they don't really like to talk about their past but don't worry they will l8ter!!  
  
CHAPTER 10 Friend or Foe?  
  
The Bladebreakers have found the place they were looking for. Kiley's lagoon. (Which turned out to be a store)  
  
They ran into the store but were pushed out by some guy.  
  
'The store is closing now,' said the guy who walked back in and locked the door.  
  
'Well now what?' asked Tyson.  
  
'Well we got to get in there but how?' asked Hilary.  
  
'Well we know that little piece,' said Tyson.  
  
'This is not a time to fight Hilary and Tyson,' said Kenny.  
  
'Well let's try the back door,' said Rae.  
  
They ran all around the block to get to the back door because there was no faster way. As soon as they got to the back door Tyson slipped.  
  
'Tyson watch what your doing,' whispered Hilary.  
  
'Let's try and open it,' said Max.  
  
Rae stepped forward and pushed open the door that was fortunately unlocked.   
  
~~RAE~~ 'I wonder why it's not locked,' he thought.  
  
When they walked in quietly. It looked like the guy that worked there was leaving soon because all the lights were turned off. They waited for about 15 minutes for the guy to leave then checked the place out.   
  
When they turned the lights on they saw a painting on the wall right next to a stand. The painting was of an ocean and the beach. Under it was a fake sand castle and seashells. The sand was piled up high in one place.  
  
'Maybe we should look around in the sand,' said Max unsure of himself.  
  
'Okay, it's worth a try,' said Kenny.  
  
They checked around in the sand for about an hour.   
  
'We're not getting no where,' said Tyson lying back on top of the sand.  
  
~~Scarlet~~ 'Damn, what's taking them so long, I guess I'll just have to give them a clue.'  
  
She took a marble out of her pocket and rolled it onto the floor. The Bladebreakers were to discourage to notice till...  
  
'Hey what's that?' asked Tyson looking at the marble rolling on the ground.  
  
'It's a marble,' said Kenny.  
  
'Where'd it come from?' asked Hilary.  
  
The marble kept rolling till in stopped at the sand.  
  
'What's that?' asked Kai.  
  
'It's a marble,' said Tyson.  
  
'Not that, that.' He said pointing towards the ground. There was a carpet under all the sand.  
  
'Oh,' said Tyson with a chuckle.  
  
They started moving all the sand to the left side. When all the sand was pushed to the side they checked underneath the rug and underneath it was a loose board.   
  
'What's that?' asked Hilary.   
  
'Not sure,' said Tyson as he ripped the rest of the board off and inside of it was another note wrapped in a red silk.  
  
'Another one,' said Rae with a sigh.  
  
'What does this one say?' asked Max.  
  
'It says..' Tyson began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~ AS I was walking down the stairs, ~~~~  
  
~~~ I found myself now upstairs, ~~~   
  
~~~~ To trace my steps once again, ~~~~  
  
~~~~~ I must tell you where I have been, ~~~~~  
  
~~ I have been 2 many places but this 1 place is called Lezen ~~  
  
~~~~~~ So now you know where to go, ~~~~~~  
  
Now you decide if I am a Friend or Foe?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well here we go again,' sighed Max.  
  
'Where's Lezen?' asked Rae who sat on the ground.  
  
'Lezen's a abandoned store which is half way across the city,' said Kenny looking at the map.  
  
(I don't know if Perth is a city, town or what, so don't sue me)  
  
'Well it's already four o'clock,' said Max looking at his watch. 'So we should get going now.'  
  
'Yah,' said Hilary looking exhausted. They all got up and walked out of the building not caring who saw them.  
  
They were tired of these Rhymes but they kept going.  
  
~~Scarlet~~ 'Awe, the Bladebreakers are tired, well that's just too bad now isn't it, cause the day is still young,' she thought as she gave a little laugh and walked out the front door and locked it. She got onto her motorcycle and left. As the wind was blowing in her hair her cell phone started to ring.  
  
'Yah?' she asked as she stopped to the side of the road keeping out of sight.  
  
'They get the next location?' asked a voice who could only be Karma's.  
  
'Yup,' she replied.  
  
'Well ok, bye.'  
  
Scarlet put the cell phone in her pocket and started the motorcycle and left back to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~An hour after with the Bladebreakers~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'About time we got here?' said Kai looking up towards the tall brown building that had smashed windows and a broken door.  
  
'Well let's go inside,' said Max pushing the cracked door open.  
  
'Where do we look now, this place is huge!' said Hilary putting her hands on her hips.  
  
'Well basically the riddle tells us that the person went down the stairs but really was now upstairs, so,' said Kenny looking at his broken laptop.  
  
'That means they were in the attic in the beginning,' said Max excitedly.  
  
'So that's the first place we'll check!' said Tyson.  
  
The Bladebreakers searched all around the attic but meanwhile....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the Sirens~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Are you sure you didn't get seen by the Bladebreakers?' asked Mhudura combing her hair she had just washed. Flaller had started a food fight and had gotten peanut butter in it.  
  
'Yup, I'm dead sure,' said Scarlet holding a glass of water in her hand trying not to laugh.  
  
'You better be or else!' said Flaller then she bursted out laughing 'Just kidding.'  
  
'What?' asked Scarlet also laughing now as she threw her water and Flaller.  
  
'Huuh,' was all Flaller said as she looked down at her cloths which were now soaking wet. 'You idiot!'  
  
Flaller got out of her chair and tried to get a hold of Scarlet but tripped over a cord.  
  
'What the hell is this?' she said as she pulled up the cord that went into the room.  
  
'When she looked in the room Tabi was talking on the phone with her boyfriend.  
  
'Yah, yah, I know,' Tabi said as she gave a little chuckle her back was turned towards the door.  
  
Flaller crept towards the back of Karma, while Scarlet gave one of those your-so-weird-and-your-going-to-get-killed look and Mhudura tried not to laugh. She crept behind her and screamed:  
  
'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO TABS?'  
  
Karma quickly jumped and turned red as she saw the other girls laughing.  
  
'Holy shit, you scared the shit out of me,' she said as she hit Flaller with the phone that she grabbed,  
  
'Hey,' shouted Karma.  
  
Scarlet came into the room and hold back Karma as Mhudura covered her mouth.  
  
'Hey, Jason!' said Flaller as she winked towards the other girls 'Theresa is kind of busy talking to some mail boy outside, and she'll call yah later, Bye! She hanged up the phone quickly and burst out laughing.   
  
'You guys are so dead,' said Karma who was about to go after them when this buzzing noise started.  
  
'What's that?' asked Mhudura sitting on the ground.  
  
'Hey that must be Anthony's new invention,' said Flaller.  
  
'You mean one of his screwy, dumb, little, machine, thingy's? 'said Karma.  
  
'Yah, one of those,' said Flaller with a laugh. 'It's telling us that the Bladebreakers are at Lezen now.'  
  
'Oh, is there a cam there?' asked Mhudura getting up.  
  
'Oh yah, check it out,' she said as she turned the computer screen around and it around.  
  
On the screen you could see the Bladebreakers searching for the clue.   
  
'Well we better get ready for them soon,' said Scarlet.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'And remember be has hard as ever with them, don't show no weaknesses, got it,' said Flaller.  
  
'Yup.'   
  
'Well let's go,' said Scarlet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ I wonder what their getting ready for?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the Bladebreakers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where is it?' asked Hilary.  
  
'The note can be anywhere.' said Rae sitting on top of a trunk.  
  
'Well let's keep checking,' said Kenny looking discouraged.  
  
'Hey what's that?' asked Tyson as he tried to open a trunk that was locked.  
  
'Another locked object,' groaned Tyson.  
  
'Use this,' said Kai as he passed Tyson a pair of bolt cutters.  
  
Tyson tried to break the lock but it just wouldn't. While Tyson was trying to break the lock, Kenny noticed something.   
  
'What's that?' he pointed towards a manikin. It was all dusty but it had a necklace on. And on the necklace it had a key.  
  
'Let's see if it'll fit!' shouted Hilary.  
  
Rae took the necklace off of the, manikin and threw it towards Tyson. Tyson took and deep breathe as he put the key in the lock. It fit. They all smiled. He gently turned the lock and it opened. Inside it was another note:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This Rhyming game is getting kind of lame,   
  
So let's cut the crap right now!  
  
Ok meet us at the old abandoned warehouse   
  
on Canlon Street by six o'clock.   
  
Ok?  
  
Well See~Yah soon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'We did all this work for nothing?' asked Tyson. Who fell down onto the ground.  
  
'Well it's already 5:10 so we better hurry if were going to make it,' said Max.  
  
They ran all the way down stairs and waited for the bus to come.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the bus came. They paid the bus driver and got on. They were all silent the whole time there. There were so tired but they didn't know that the day wasn't over yet and the Sirens had plans for them.  
  
'Well we're here,' said Kai being the first one to get off the bus.  
  
They walked towards the building and inside there were four girls waiting for them.   
  
'About time,' said a girl in a pink cloak with a mask on.  
  
'Now let's get started,' said a girl in a red cloak.  
  
'On what?' asked Max.  
  
'Business,' said another girl in a violet cloak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update soon, I'll always do this story before my other   
  
one! Ok! Well Bye. Pleazzzz Review!!!!!!! 


	12. Every knows everyone now

Hi everyone!! Ok I know I haven't updated in a long time but my computer was broken and all. Well to my reviewers~~~  
  
~~Jacky Ryu~~ Well I hope you not grounded anymore!! lol, well I thank you for reading at least some of my fic!!! And I hope you didn't get in any trouble!  
  
~~Nai123~~ Thank you for the great compliments! Thank you, Thank you Thank YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~Susami Masaki~~ Well I hope you update soon 'Cause I love you fic!!!YIN~~  
  
~~Yin~~ Oh you'll find out soon why their so interested! LOL  
  
~~Burningfate~~ Thanx 4 reading some of my chapters!!   
  
~~Nai123~~ It wasn't that fast actually, (well for my last chapter!)lol, I hope you also update soon!!  
  
~~Miley~~ Hi! I'm glad you like my fic and all!!!!!!  
  
~~KingdomHeartz~~ Thank you 4 you lovely review!! lol  
  
~~Kais Hot Babe~~ Hey clove! How are you? I haven't chatted you 4 awhile? Tell Sam and Alex I said HI!!!  
  
~~Sammy Cherry-Chan~~ Hi there!! AAWWW!!! Don't kill them!! I think their kool!!! Well thanx 4 the spontaneous review! lol.  
  
~~Mikazuki senshi~~ Thanks for all your reviews!! I love them!! LOL, thanx 4 the tip and all! I try it! And that's kool that are ocs are almost the same!! LOL  
  
~~Bella4Max~~ Thanx 4 both reviews~~ And that'd ok that you didn't review on all of them! I'm just glad that you read them!  
  
~~LightenAngelGoddess~~ Hey! You think I should write more? Are my chapters short? LOL, j/k ! Thanks for the review!  
  
~~kai baby-girl~~ I"M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY SO MUCH!!!! And I love your LONG reviews, THANKS!!!!  
  
~~Hellblazer ~~ Ok, Ok, OK!!! HERE"S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! LOL, I hope you like it!!  
  
~~Tifa May Tari~~ Thanks for ur review and all!!!! Short but SWEET!!  
  
~~TakamaraHiwatari~~ I LOVE YOU STORIES!! And I'm so glad you like mine!!  
  
~~Kyelor~~ Thanx for the reviews! And that's how I like to write by the way. And the grammar is actually how I talk too!  
  
Well on to the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 Every knows everyone now.  
  
Well heres an update. The bladebreakers have been following some clues and have finally found out who sent them the clues. The Sirens.  
  
They like to play tricks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BackFlash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson tried to break the lock but it just wouldn't. While Tyson was trying to break the lock, Kenny noticed something.   
  
'What's that?' he pointed towards a manikin. It was all dusty but it had a necklace on. And on the necklace it had a key.  
  
'Let's see if it'll fit!' shouted Hilary.  
  
Rae took the necklace off of the, manikin and threw it towards Tyson. Tyson took and deep breathe as he put the key in the lock. It fit. They all smiled. He gently turned the lock and it opened. Inside it was another note:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This Rhyming game is getting kind of lame,   
  
So let's cut the crap right now!  
  
Ok meet us at the old abandoned warehouse   
  
on Canlon Street by six o'clock.   
  
Ok?  
  
Well See~Yah soon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'We did all this work for nothing?' asked Tyson. Who fell down onto the ground.  
  
'Well it's already 5:10 so we better hurry if were going to make it,' said Max.  
  
They ran all the way down stairs and waited for the bus to come.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the bus came. They paid the bus driver and got on. They were all silent the whole time there. There were so tired but they didn't know that the day wasn't over yet and the Sirens had plans for them.  
  
'Well we're here,' said Kai being the first one to get off the bus.  
  
They walked towards the building and inside there were four girls waiting for them.   
  
'About time,' said a girl in a pink cloak with a mask on.  
  
'Now let's get started,' said a girl in a red cloak.  
  
'On what?' asked Max.  
  
'Business,' said another girl in a violet cloak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of BackFlash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well ok heres the deal,' said the girl in pink 'My name is Karma and I'm the leader of the Hells Sirens but for short we just call ourselves the Sirens.'  
  
'My name is Scarlet and I'm the backup of the group,' said the girl in red.  
  
'Hey, I'm Mhudura the battle bladder of the group,' said the girl in the dark blue.  
  
'And you all know who I am, but just for a reminder my name is Flaller and I'm the adviser of the group,' said the girl in violet.  
  
'Oh and she's also the one who made all those wonderful rhymes for you,' said Karma with a smirk.  
  
'Now lets get busy, Rae you'll be paired with Mhudura because well she'll tell you what connection she has with Nathan,' said Scarlet strictly.  
  
'Karma will be with Tyson,' Scarlet said. Tyson and Karma looked at each other and then karma turned around and started to walk away.  
  
'Hey wait up,' shouted Tyson trying to catch up.  
  
'And Flaller will be with Kai,' Scarlet said. Kai just looked at Flaller and she didn't even look back.  
  
'God help me,' Flaller said under her breath. 'Come and follow me.' She walked to a part of the building and Kai followed.  
  
'And Max, come with me,' Scarlet replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~With Rae and Mhudura~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ok, Nathan is my older brother, which I ain't to fond of,' Mhudura said quickly. Her mask and hood was still on.  
  
'Well isn't Karma his sister too?' asked Rae with an odd expression.  
  
'Yes but she never really lived with him.'  
  
'Why not?' asked Rae daringly.  
  
'Well it aint really your business but I'll tell you anyways,' she said with a sigh 'Karma never had a clost relationship with my mom so she basicly lived with my grandma her whole life, my mom's mom.' She took a breather. 'And my mom and grandma never had a clost relationship either so yah.'  
  
'Oh I see,' he said slowely 'I'm sorry.'  
  
~~Mhudura~~ 'It's so hard to keep a straight face!' 'He looks so funny but well cute?' Mhudura shook her head a little. 'What am I thinking?'  
  
'Just forget about it, and I was actually suppose to be paired with Max but then Kai got Garet Mad and you some how got Nathan interested in battling you,' she said quickly. But underneath the mask she was blushing. 'Well let's get started.'  
  
A dish came out of the ground, it was a normal dish, or so Rae thought.  
  
'Well ok then, launch your beyblade,' said Mhudura.  
  
Rae launched his blade and then it began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~With Karma and Tyson~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson ran up to Karma who was just laughing.  
  
'What's wrong?' she asked pitifully 'Out of breath or gas?'  
  
'Very funny,' he said out of breath. 'Ok who are you and why do you want me to beat Danny?'  
  
'Well actually he's my half cousin, and I want you to beat him because I don't want them to win and because Flaller planned all this shit and whatever!' she said putting her hands in the air "Lets get started.' She took her cloak off but not her hood.  
  
'ok then, someone's in a rush,' said Tyson sarcastically.  
  
'What are you the sarcastic king? Because I'm the Bitch queen, Halleluia!' she said quickly.  
  
'Ok, ok already,' he said as he got his blade ready.  
  
A dish came out of the ground that had razors sticking out the side.  
  
'Wow,' wistled Tyson 'Where'd you get this dish?' he asked he started looking from side to side.  
  
Karma just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
~~Karma~~ 'You can thank Mr.Dickinson for that Tyson,' she thought.  
  
'Well your training now begins,' she said as she pulled out a controller.  
  
~~~~~~~~~With Kai and Flaller~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Flaller~~ 'Why'd I get stuck with this ass?' Flaller thought.  
  
'Well ok we're going to work on your speed, ok?' she asked stretching a little.  
  
'Why?' Kai answer with his arms crossed.   
  
'Don't tell me you one of those people that answer and question with a answer?' she asked sarcastically.  
  
Kai just grunted.  
  
'Ok then,' she said under her breath.  
  
'Firstly, I want to know who you are exactly, why you helped me and what connection you have with Garet? he said very briefly.  
  
'Fine then, like I said before I'm the adviser of the Sirens and my name is Flaller,' Flaller said but was cut off.  
  
'What's your real name?' Kai asked staring at her.  
  
Flaller rolled her eyes again and replied 'My real name is Jessica.'  
  
'Nice name,' Kai said bluntly.  
  
~~Flaller~~ 'EEWW, he better not be hitting on me.' Flaller smiled a little under her mask.   
  
'Whatever,' she said trying to get that comment out of her head ' I helped you because I thought it would help you win the match and because I wanted to piss Garet off.'  
  
'And what connection do you have with Garet?' he asked once more.  
  
'Well he's my cousin and he always thought he was better than me because he's the oldest one in the family, like out of cousins, but he's only like 3 months older so I never really liked him, so that's basicly it.'  
  
'Ok then, so how are we going to work on my speed?' Kai asked getting his blade ready.  
  
'Well here's the dish,' the diss looked lika a normal dish.  
  
'Now let's get started,' Flaller said enthusiastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~With Scarlet and Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scarlet watched from across the room. Watching all her friends and their partners. Karma who looked very bored. Mhudura who was obviously starting to like Rae. And Flaller who got some comment from Kai which she didn't like. Everyone who knew her knew she was very overprotected of her friends and made sure no one hurt them.   
  
~~Scarlet~~ 'That Rae better not get to close to Mhudura and that Kai better watch out!' she thought to herself. Then she laughed.  
  
'Max was coming her way.  
  
'Ok, before you ask any questions why I don't like Mathew it's because he's an ass and more personal reasons,' Scarlet said.  
  
'Ok then, so what are we going to work on?' asked Max happily as he got out Draciel.  
  
'Well we're going to work on your attacks,' she said getting the dish ready.  
  
'What are they all doing?' asked Max with a smile.  
  
'Well I think Tyson is working on his defense, Kai's working on his speed and Rae is working on getting attacked and how much he can take,' she said just finishing up.  
  
'And I'm working on attacking an object?' Max asked putting his hand on his head.  
  
'Yup and Kenny and Hilary are uploading everything,' Scarlet said getting out of the dish.  
  
'Cool, so what do I attack?' asked Max.  
  
'Well let me tell you after I hit the switch,' she said walking towards the wall, right in front of her was a lever.  
  
'Get ready Maxie,' she said as she pulled the lever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~With the Gangsta Bladers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well I wonder where the girls are?' asked Danny putting down the controller to the playstation 2.  
  
'Who knows and who cares,' said Nathan getting a drink.  
  
'Hey what's that?' asked Mathew. A couple of spiders crawled on the floor.  
  
'This place is infested!' said Garet with a laugh.  
  
'I knew this place was to good to be true,' laughed Ryan.  
  
'We're all going to die!' shouted Nathan.  
  
The boys broke up with laughter.  
  
'Ok, ok,' said Garet trying to keep a straight face 'Mathew kill them and clean them up.'  
  
'No way, I ain't touching them, they could have a disease or something,' Mathew said cautiously.  
  
'What? You are so stupid yoy know?' said Garet getting a tissue to kill the spiders.  
  
'Hey wait,' said ryan, he ran into his room and came out with a jar. He got a knife and cut eight small holes on the top. 'I can keep them as pets.'  
  
'And you guys say I'm stupid,' said Mathew with a chuckle.  
  
'Or I could keep them and when you fall asleep put them in your bed?' Ryan smiled.  
  
'Ok, now I really know your related to you freaks sister Jessica and Shantal,' Mathew said picking up a deck of cards.  
  
'Speaking of Shantal, where is she?' asked Danny getting back to his game.  
  
'I think she's at another tournament with her team, you know the Hell's angels,' said Ryan picking up the spiders and putting them in the jar.  
  
'Who's her team mates again?' asked Garet.  
  
'Umm, Teri, Shawna and Melissa I think,' Ryan said closing the lid.  
  
'And their nicknames?' asked Garet.  
  
'Why do you want to know that?' asked Danny his eyes glued to the game.  
  
'Just incase we ever have to face them in a tournament,' Garet answered.  
  
'Thorn, Shanora and Milex,' Ryan said putting his jar of spiders on the shelves.  
  
'Oh I see,' said Garet.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Who's that?' asked Nathan.  
  
'Oh that must be the pizza we ordered,' said Garet. 'You know we're going to max out Mr.D card if we keep ordering food.'  
  
'So? And I hope it's a cute girl,' said Mathew getting ready to open the door.  
  
The rest of the boys groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how did you like those chapters? Please leave a review! Sorry If there isn't alot of actiaon but there will be LOTS of action in the next chapter!! And I tried to make the boys sound real like the real nath, Garet, Mathew, Danny and Ryan I know! lol. I'll update within a week! Well BYE!!!!!! 


	13. Down to business

Hi everyone!! How are you guys? Well I hope you like this chapter!! Oh and there will be a authors note at the end of the chapter! It's very important! And this chapter (like the last) is suppose to seem real people. Like what my friends would really act.  
  
DISCLAIMER~~~~~ Oh and I do not own beyblade, and yes I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Oh and to my reviewers.  
  
Yin~~ Thanks for ALL the compliments and I'm glad you understand the story now!! Lol, and I'm glad you liked all the intereactions! Lol, I liked the interaction with Scarlet and Maxie the best too!!!  
  
Bella4Max~~ Hey there!! I love your fic!! Well fics!! Lol, and thanks for the great review and I hope you update soon too!  
  
Hellblazer~~ Hi there! That's ok!! As long as you like my fic I don't kare how long it takes you to review!!! Well actually I do care but that's not the point!!  
  
LoneFenix~~ Well I DO hope you read it!! I would be thankful and I love your fic!! I just never get to finish reading it because I'm so damn busy!! Lol.  
  
Shini No Tenshi~~ Kool, you changed your named!! Well pen name that is.Well I'm glad you liked my fic and that you took time out of your busy scedual to read it! (I don't think I spelt that right! lol)  
  
kai baby-girl~~ Thanx fot the review!! Lol, aww it wasn't as long as the others!! Oh well. As long as you liked my chapter! And you'll see what happens in the story.  
  
Sammy Cherry-Chan~~ Thanx for the review!! LOL, and I'll check for your new story!!  
  
Shino No Tenshi~~ Thanx for the review again!!! LOL, I hope you update your story soon too!!!!  
  
Thedigimonbabe ~~ Hi!!! Thanx for the review!! I LOVE IT!!!!!! I'm not sure EXACTLY who you are but I bet your an angel and you have alot of patience to read this story!!! THANK YOU CHELSEA!!!!!!! LOL, I know you name though!  
  
Well I loved all of your guys reviews oh and a friend wants to say something!!  
  
SCARLET~~ Hey there, this Kelsey Solarchuk. Well better known as Scarlet and I would like to personaly thank all of you for reading my friends fic!! What ever that real is. Lol, and I hope you continue reading because Jess has alot of things planned for this story. Ok sorry, Flaller does. Oh and sorry If I have bad spelling or grammar because I ain't the smart one of the group. Lol, well continue reading and Peace!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 Down to business  
  
Well so far the Bladebreakers have been paired with one of the Sirens and have started their training. Rae is working on how much damage his blade can take with Mhudura. Tyson is working on his defense with Karma. Kai is working on his speed with Flaller. And Max is working on his attack with Scarlet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~With Rae and Mhudura~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dish came out of the ground, it was a normal dish, or so Rae thought.  
  
'Well ok then, launch your beyblade,' said Mhudura.  
  
Rae launched his blade and then it began.  
  
Rae's blade just spinned in the middle of the dish.  
  
'Am I supposed to wait for something to happen or what?' asked Rae tilting his head in confussion.  
  
'Wait for it,' said Mhudura happily.  
  
A bunch of saws came out of the bottom of the dish and headed for Rae's blade.  
  
'About time,' was all Rae said as he got ready for the attacks. Mhudura just rolled her eyes.  
  
Rae's blade kept dodging all of the saws.   
  
'Is that all you got?' asked Rae now smiling.  
  
'Gees, you sound like Nathan, maybe you'll get the same score as Nathan' Mhudura said sarcastic yet decieving voice.  
  
Rae~~ 'So Nathan has tried this before? I bet he beat it, so I'f I'm going to beat him I'll have to beat this.' Rae thought deeply.  
  
Mhudura~~ 'I wonder what his thinking? Oh well, time to get this party started!' she thought and smiled.  
  
She snapped her fingers and then all of these pieces of wood started popping out of the ground. A couple of them hitting Rae's blade. Then the air started to attack it.  
  
Mhudura~~ 'Drigger can take alot of pain but not enough to win against Marduke and Rae will have to learn to take pain from Nathan also,' she thought letting out a sigh. 'If he wasn't so cute this would be easier.'  
  
Mhudura snapped her fingers again. Just like what has been happening to his blade started happening to Rae. The air itself was attacking Rae.  
  
Rae fell onto one of his knees, gasping for breath.  
  
'What is this?' asked Rae now angry.  
  
'Look Rae, you'll never beat Nathan like this, you have to know how to take his blows and it really isn't cheating at all, so get use to it or you'll never improve,' Mhudura said sympathetic.  
  
'If your so good Mhudura, why don't you face me or are you afraid?' asked Rae standing up straight again.  
  
'I wasn't told to face off against you and you would lose anyways,' said Mhudura quickly.  
  
'Your cocky just like your brother,' said Rae with a smile but then getting hit with another blow.  
  
'Fine then, you want to face me?' she said her happy voice then turning into anger 'Then so be it.'  
  
She took her cloak off and pulled off her launcher. It was wrapped around her left arm.   
  
'What's that?' asked Rae taking yet another blow.  
  
'It's my launcher,' she said taking out her blade. It was a dark blue with black stripes on it. She snapped her fingers and the saws and pieces of wood stopped. They went back under the dish. The air even stopped attacking.  
  
'Grab you blade Rae, because we're going to do this right,' Mhudura said getting ready to launch her blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~With Karma and Tyson~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well your training now begins,' Karma said as she pulled out a controller.  
  
The razors started spinning. Some were blue and some were red.  
  
'You need to move out of the red razors paths and defend against the blue razors, but whatever you do don't, I repeat don't attack them,' Karma said strictly.  
  
'You got it,' said Tyson launching his blade.  
  
Karma started the dish up and everything started to go fine. Tyson's blade defended against the blue razors and blocked the red ones. But then everything started to go down hill. The blue razors started moving faster and began to hit Tyson's blade.  
  
'Hey,' shouted Tyson disappointed he hadn't defended against them.  
  
'What's your problem, this is apart of the test and I suggest you try harder,' Karma yelled back nodding her head up 'Your only on level two and there's ten levels.'  
  
'Aw crap,' said Tyson putting his hand on his head. Karma just sighed. She pushed the button again.  
  
The red razors started started to attck Tyson again and they were starting to speed up also. Just by a blink of a eye one attckd Tyson's blade from the back but Tyson's blade moved out of the way swiftly. The razor stopped spinning and then restarted but only going backwards this time. Tyson's blade quickly defended it's self.  
  
'Good Tyson, now we're getting some where,' Karma said she smiled with gleam. 'Now let's see if you can keep it all up.' She pushed another button.  
  
The blue razors and red ones started to attack him from all corners. Tyson's blade was having a hard time dodging them all.  
  
'Whoa,' was all Tyson said. he started to grow tense.  
  
'Don't forget to defend against the blue razors,' said Karma with a smirk.  
  
'Ok, ok I got it,' Tyson said not looking up at her at all. Karma pushed another button. The red razors started to circle Tyson's blade. The they started to close on in.  
  
'This doesn't look good for me,' Tyson said taking a step back but not letting his guard down.  
  
'No it doesn't but keep it up,' Karma said encouragingly.  
  
Tyson's blade kept getting knocked around by the razors.  
  
'Remember Tyson, Danny has an attack called the circle of light,' Karma began crossing her arms 'It's exactly like this.'  
  
'He has another attck?' asked Tyson amazed.  
  
'Yup, actually two more and one more defense, we all do,' Karma said smiling.  
  
Tyson~~ 'Now how will I get out of this?' Tyson thought watching his blade get tottled. The razors spinned around and around his blade. The red ones in the inside spinning clockwise and the blue ones on the outside spinning counter clockwise. Then Tyson got an Idea.  
  
'I got it, If my blade spins counter clockwise towards the red razors it should knock them into the blue ones!,' shouted Tyson who was happy he had thought of the idea 'But wait, I thought you said not to attack them?'  
  
'Well some rules are ment to be broken,' Karma said smiling deviously.  
  
'Go Dragoon!' shouted Tyson. His blade glowed even though he had no bitbeast. The blade went counter clockwise to the red razors and just as Tyson had predicted the razors knocked into the blue ones and destroyed them all.  
  
'Whoa,' said Tyson grabbing his blade.  
  
'See Tyson, if you put your mind to something you can acomplish anything,' Karma said cleaning up the dish.  
  
'Yah I guess, who told you that?' asked Tyson still looking at his blade.  
  
'Flaller told me that and my mom but I never really listened to her,' said Karma closing her eyes a bit ' She never listened to me, so I never listened to her.'  
  
'Why do you have such a bad relationship with your mother,' asked Tyson helping Karma now.  
  
'It's a very long story and I don't want to get into it,' said karma standing up and walking away.  
  
'I'm sorry,' said Tyson trying to lighten the mood.  
  
'It's not your fault and it's not you damn business so drop it!' shouted Karma putting her cloak back on.  
  
'Ok,' said Tyson sympathetically.  
  
Karma looked at her blade and smiled. Then she looked at Flaller telling Kai what to do and then Scarlet who was laughing with Max.. When she looked at Mhudura her heart turned back to stone.   
  
Karma~~ 'What the hell is she doing?' 'How dare he face my little sister!' She thougth.  
  
Tyson looked to where Karma was looking. He saw Mhudura and Rae reading to beyblade.  
  
'Come on Tyson, lets go see what they're doing,' Karma said harshly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Kai and Flaller ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ok launch your blade into the dish and then follow that thing that moves around in the dish,' said Flaller pointing towards an object that was attched to the dish.  
  
'Your very descriptionish,' said Kai smiling but not opening his eyes.  
  
'Very funny Kai' said Flaller rolling her eyes and picking up a controller. She pushed a button and the object started moving all around the dish. 'Now follow it. Is that to hard for you?' Kai just grunted.  
  
'Well look at it, so you know what to do,' said Flaller bluntly. But Kai still didn't open his.  
  
'Hey Kai, you there? Hello, Look Kai Look, Kai, Kai are you there?' Flaller said moving her hands back and forth. 'Fine then, that usually works for Karm.'   
  
Flaller~~ 'I guess I'll just have to use more drastic measures,' thought Flaller picking up a rock. She threw it towards Kai. It hit him right on the forehead.  
  
Kai took a step back and put his left hand on his head. He gave Flaller his death glare but she just smiled.  
  
'Are you going to watch now?' asked Flaller putting her hands on her hips.  
  
'Fine then,' he said briskly launching his blade into the dish. His blade followed the object around and around. 'This is lame.'  
  
'You want it to go faster?' asked Flaller ' Then it'll go faster.'  
  
The object stated to go twice as fast as it was going before. It started to lose Kai's blade in the dust.  
  
'What's wrong Kai? Can't keep up?' Flaller said mockingly. Kai just growled. 'Ok then.'  
  
The object started to ove even fast and Kai's blade couldn't keep up at all. Flaller was checking Kai's stats. So far his blade wasn't going fast enough. Well as fast as Flaller wanted.  
  
Flaller~~ 'Damn, well I guess I'll just have to take drastic measures once again.'  
  
She got out her blade and got ready to lauch it. She took four steps back.  
  
Kai~~ 'What is she doing?' he thought watching Flaller. Then he saw her blade.  
  
She ran towards the dish then slid on her knees and dug the her lauhcher into the the ground.  
  
'What was that all for?' asked Kai blinking.  
  
'You'll see,' she stopped the object with her foot 'Since this isn't helping your speed at all and you seem not to give a care, I thought I may open the risks.'  
  
Parts of the ground started to come up behind Kai's blade.  
  
'You launched your blade into the ground,' said Kai amazed. (Ok I know Kai hardly ever gets amazed but I think anyone would if they had seen this!)  
  
'Yup,' said nodding her head up.  
  
'Is that legal?' asked Kai.  
  
'Well not in tournaments but I have other ways to launch my blade,' Flaller putting her hands on her hips again.  
  
The parts of the ground started to catch up on Kai.   
  
'Kai if you ever going to improve you got to put some effort in it,' Flaller pointed out. She wasn't too happy that Kai wasn't trying his hardest.  
  
'Your never going to beat Garet like this,' Flaller said sitting on the ground.  
  
Flaller~~ 'Let's see if I can intimidate him.'  
  
'What did you say?' asked Kai surprised she said this.  
  
'Well it's true, the best blader should fight the best blader on the team and Garets the best blader on his team but,' Flaller's voice trailed off as she looked at the ground.  
  
'So your saying I'm not the best blader on my team?' asked Kai angrily.  
  
'Well I'm just saying that Tyson has beaten you twice and all the others too,' said Flaller making a point. 'So I bet he could out run that object I had in the dish before.'  
  
'I'll show you whose the best blader of my team,' Kai said looking Flaller in the eye who quickly looked away. 'Get that thing ready then.'  
  
'Fine,' she said standing up. Her blade came up from under the ground and she picked it up. She pushed the button and the object started moving again.   
  
'Dranzer follow that object,' Kai shouted his eyes filled with determination. His blade now glowing just like Tysons.  
  
Flaller~~ 'This should be interesting,' Flaller thought. She pulled her hood down.  
  
Kai's blade was catching up with the object fast. Flaller put the object to top speed and Kai's blade was STILL catching up on it.  
  
When his blade finally caught up it went right beside it.  
  
'DRANZER attack!' shouted Kai his eyes filled with fire. His blade hit the object and broke it into pieces.  
  
'Whoa,' was all Flaller said. She was completly shocked but then happy.  
  
Kai went over to his blade and picked it up.  
  
'Thanks,' Kai said as he stepped up in front of Flaller.  
  
'No problem,' Flaller said as she turned around.  
  
Flaller~~ 'I so can not fall for him,' she thought to herself 'Remember Jess I'm the tight one of the group.' She looked around at her team mates. Then she saw Karma walking towards Scarlet and then Mhudura about to face off against Rae.  
  
'Ah shit,' Flaller said putting her hand on her head.  
  
'What?' asked Kai. Flaller had forgot he was there.  
  
'It looks to me that Mhudura and Rae aren't doing so well,' Flaller said as she walked over to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ With Scarlet and Max ~~~~~~~~~  
  
'3~2~1 Let it rip!' Scarlet said as she pulled the lever and Max launched his blade.  
  
'The key is to break all and I mean all the boards that pop out of the dish and make sure not to attack the white ones,' Scarlet said standing by the wall.  
  
'So I attack all the black ones?' asked max ready for anything.  
  
'Yup, that's the plan,' Scarlet said folding her arms.  
  
'Okay then, Draciel attack,' Max said not letting his guard down.  
  
His blade hit every black boards and missed every white one like he was suppose too. He was doing everything right and Scarlet was amazed.   
  
'Let's put it up a notch,' Scarlet said pulling another lever.  
  
Blue boards started swinging pass Max's blade.  
  
'Ok Max, you got to also attack those boards too,' Scarlet said quickly.  
  
'Got it,' Max said smiling at her. Scarlet smiled back.  
  
Max's blade attacked the black boards and the blue boards that were swinging pass him. He was doind all this swiftly and also having fun too. But Scarlet didn't inquire fun.  
  
'Ok Maxie, we got to put it up another notch again,' Scarlet said pulling yet another lever.   
  
The boards went back into the dish and green and yellow boards came up.   
  
'What are these?' asked Max looking at Scarlet.  
  
'The green ones are very low to the ground while the yellow ones are tall,' Scarlet explained to Max 'You have to attack the green ones downwards and the yellow ones upwards when they pop up.'  
  
'Ok, I got it,' Max said picking up his blade and getting ready to launch again.  
  
'K then, 3~2~1 let it rip!' announced Scarlet. She pushed back her cloak as she watched Max's blade. He was doing very well in the begining but then everything started to go wrong. Max started to miss alot of the boards.  
  
'Max, I know you can do better than this,' Scarlet said in a brisk voice.  
  
'I know, I know,' was all Max said. Scarlet didn't know what was going on in Max's head and that max was doubting himself.  
  
Max~~ 'How will iever beat Mathew if I can beat a bunch of boards?' he doubted himself 'I'll never get Draciel back.'   
  
Scarlet may not know whats going on in his mind but she knew something was wrong. it was written all over his face. Doubt and discourage.   
  
Scarlet~~ 'How can a guy who is full of spirit one minute lose it all next?' she asked herself  
  
'Hey Max, I may not know what's wrong but I do know that something is,' she said her voice filled with nourishment ' I also know that your a great blader and that you will beat Mathew and get Draciel back.'  
  
Scarlet~~ 'Why in the blue hell did I say that? I hope though that brings his spirit back,' Scarlet thought still looking at Max. To max all he saw was a girl wrapped around in a red cloak with a mask that showed no such expression at all. But underneath there was worry gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Scarlet~~ 'Why am I worried? Damn I wish I knew. I'll have to ask Flaller later,' Scarlet thought.   
  
'Max all that I really know for sure is that if you put your mind to something you can achive anything,' Scarlet said 'You don't know how many times Flaller had said that to me.'  
  
Max~~ 'Maybe the words she speaks are true.' Max thought. He smiled.  
  
'Okay, I'll try one more time,' he said back to his usual self. Scarlet sighed with relief.  
  
Max launched his blade once more. It landed in the middle of the dish and striked all the boards that came near. He did everything perfect! He hit the green boards low and the yellow boards up high. Max called back his blade.  
  
'Hey, I did it!' Max said smiling at Scarlet 'Maybe I do have a chance to beat Mathew.'  
  
'Oh you will,' said Scarlet in a preppy voice. Both her and Max laughed.  
  
'Hey what are they up too? asked Max looking at Rae and Mhudura.   
  
'I have no clue,' said Scarlet. Just then Karma came up to Scarlet.  
  
'Do you know why Mhudura is about to face off against Rae?' asked Karma in her captains voice.  
  
'Nope,' Scarlet replied 'But I intend to find out.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Rae's and Mhudura's battle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Get ready to loose Rae,' Mhudura said with a smirk.   
  
'No way,' said Rae annoyed.  
  
'Wait, what's going on?' asked Flaller jumping infront of Mhudura.  
  
'Rae challenged me to a battle and I excepted it,' Mhudura said to Flaller.  
  
'Yes I can see that but why did you accept it?' asked Flaller putting her hands on her hips.  
  
'Well Karma said to never back down and I'm not backing down,' said Mhudura narrowing her eyes.  
  
'Well Karma also said mayo and pepper make a great sandwich,' Flaller said.  
  
'Well you also said not to back down and wait that was me who likes pepper and mayonnaise?' Mhudura realised.  
  
'Oh, but yes I know I told you that but,' Flaller said trying to reason with Mhudura.  
  
'But nothing, please Flaller I got to do this,' Mhudura whined.  
  
'Ok, Ok, fine,' Flaller said turning away.  
  
'Thanks Flaller, your the best,' Mhudura said happily 'Oh and you also got to hold back Scare and Karm for me ok? Ok? Thanks again.'  
  
'Ok, wait, what?' asked Flaller turning back towards Mhudura.  
  
'You know they're are as stubborn as hell,' said Mhudura.  
  
Flaller sighed. 'FINE!!! But you so owe me,' Flaller said. She walked back to where Kai was.  
  
'Your going to have to help me hold back Karma and Scarlet,' Flaller said to Kai.  
  
'Why?' asked Kai.  
  
'Because Karma and Scarlet will kill her if they get their hands on her,' Flaller said grabbing a piece of rope.  
  
'And what's stopping them later?' Kai asked.  
  
'Well she'll reason with them later,' Flaller said. She walked back to the dish. 'Ok ready?' Flaller asked Rae and Mhudura. They both  
  
nodded. 'Ok, 3~2~1 let it RIP!!!'  
  
They both launched their blades. Rae launched his in his original style while Mhudura snapped her blade into the dish.   
  
(FLALLER~~~ Remember that girl Frankie Rae faced in the first season, in the tornament with the White tigers? Remeber she has a fishing pole? Well if you do, that's how Mhudura launchers her blade but with a rope and not a fishing pole. I just thought I'd add that.)  
  
'Driger attack with tiger claw attack!' Rae shouted.  
  
'Medusa attack with Mirror light!' Mhudura shouted.  
  
'How is Rae able to use his attacks without Driger?' asked Max.  
  
'Well because Rae has such a bond with Driger that he still has his power and it's like Driger is there,' Flaller answered then realising who just asked her that questioned.  
  
Flaller turned around and saw Max, Scarlet, Tyson and Karma behind her.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me that they were behind me?' Flaller asked Kai who just shrugged. 'Useless.'  
  
'And why are you letting her blade against Rae?' asked Karma pissed.  
  
'Well, ' Flaller began  
  
Rae's bladed headed towards Mhudura's blades and she did the same. They went head on right away. Rae in the beginning was winning but Mhudura didn't let him get to far. She nearly knocked over his blade but he got back on track.   
  
'We can take her Driger,' Rae shouted.  
  
Rae~~ 'I know your not with me Driger but I can feel you in my heart,' Rae thought.  
  
'We're not letting him take us down Medusa,' Mhudura said.  
  
Mhudura~~ 'Come on Medusa give me some love and take this guy down,' Mhudura thought.  
  
'Attack!' they both shouted.  
  
Both blades hit each other. there was dust every where,  
  
'Who won,'asked Tyson.  
  
'We'll find out soon.' Scarlet said coughing.  
  
Both Mhudura and Rae were shocked with the outcome. It was a Tie. They both picked up their blades and walked to their team mates.  
  
'Great battle,' Max said to Rae.  
  
'Thanks,' Rae answered,  
  
'Hey a Tie is better than a lost,' Tyson said to Rae patting him on the back.  
  
'Yah, ' Rae forced a smile.  
  
'Can we go back to the hotel now?' asked Mhudura looking depressed.  
  
'Well I'll come with you, Flaller and Scarlet will stay with them for a while,' Karma said. She handed them a credit card.  
  
'Damn, and I wanted to buy clothes with that money Mr.D gave us,' Scarlet said jockingly. They all laughed.  
  
'Did you say Mr.D?' asked Kai looking at the girls.  
  
'Uh, No, we said Mr. B, uh, Karm's and Mhudura's dad,' Flaller lied.  
  
'Oh I see,' Kai said not believing Flaller.  
  
Karma and Mhudura went back to the hotel while Flaller and Scarlet stayed with the Bladebreakers.  
  
They went out for pizza and Flaller paid with the credit card Mr.D gave them. ( Me and my friends eat pizza alot, hey? lol)  
  
'Well we'll see you guys tomorrow, 9;00 am sharp,' Scarlet said.  
  
Okay,' the Bladebreakers said.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Back at the Sirens hotel ~~~~~~~  
  
'Are you okay?' asked Karma looking at her younger sister.  
  
'Yah, just a little shook up,' she laughed.   
  
Just then Flaller and Scarlet walked in.  
  
'Hey,' Flaller said to Karma and Mhudura.  
  
'Hi,' Mhudura said back.  
  
'Today was an interesting day,' Scarlet said sitting on the couch.  
  
'Yah, but tomorrows another day,' Flaller said looking out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey there!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!! LOL, I made it very long for a reason! Well long to me! LOL, oh and sorry on my bad grammar and spelling. I was typing very fast! OL, so don't complain please!   
  
Ok, here's my authours note.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I'm going to put this story on hold for awhile. Now don't yell at me yet! There's a reason. Most of you know I have a new fic! Right? And I want to get to atleast chapter 6 or 7 BEFORE I continue with this story. Ok? I'm already starting on chapter 4 so I HOPE it won't be long. And I DO want to get this fic finished BECAUSE I have a great sequel in mind! Well I GTG! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Myths and answers

Hey everyone!! I'm back for this chapter! No I'm not done Endurance but I can't leave it hanging on chapter 13!! That's a bad number! LOl, So I'll do this chapter and THEN get back to Endurance. Because I'm only on the 5th chapter! Gotta make it to chapter 8 atleast!  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter!!! And I LOVED all the reviews! Really I DID! But I don't have much time to respond back to me reviewers this time. SORRY!!!  
  
Chapter 14 ~~ Myths and answers  
  
For the last couple of days the bladebreakers have been busy training with the Sirens. And they've been getting better! Flaller has decided that they should take a day off. Scarlet and Mhudura were all in for it, and karma? Well let's just say she had no choice.  
  
'God I hate Tyson,' Karma shouted. She was laying on the ground.  
  
'What happened now?' asked Mhudra laughing a little.  
  
'Yah? Did he like, laugh?' Scarlet said with a smirk.  
  
'Very funny, isn't it usually Flaller who tries to make my day full of laughter?' Karma said rolling her eyes.  
  
'Nah, she's busy trying to find away to get the bladebreakers bitbeast back,' Mhudura said brushing her hair.  
  
'Oh, and about Tyson?' Karma said sitting up 'Dumbass went and shot a piece of metal at my shoulder.' The girls looked down at Karm's shoulder, there was a pretty big scare there.  
  
'It's not that bad,' Scarlet said sarcastically looking away.   
  
'Yah, whatever, so where are we going with the bladebreakers anyways?' Mhudura asked.  
  
'Well first we'll meet them,' Karma said.  
  
'And then?' Mhudura asked.  
  
'Well that's as far as I got,' Karma sid sarcastically. 'Just kidding.'  
  
'After we pick them up we're going to eat, I think a picnic and then go to a club,' Karma said standing up and walking to her room. 'Call me when we leave.'  
  
'Ok,' Scarlet said also getting up 'I'm going to rest too.' Mhudura just nodded.  
  
'Let's go see what Flaller is doing,' Mhudura said to her blade Medusa. When she walked into her and Flaller's room, Flaller was reading a book.  
  
'What are you reading?' asked Mhudura looking over Flaller's shoulder.  
  
'Well Hathor has a great idea on how to get the bitbeast back,' Flaller said pulling out her blade 'Since we can't break the crystals by smashing them , since they're made out of a special quartz, Hathor thinks that maybe we can break them a special way.'  
  
'How?' Mhudura asked.   
  
'Well take Garet for instance, his element is Fire and death and ow do you beat fire and death?' Flaller asked Mhudura. She took of her glasses.  
  
'Well for fire, water or air, and for death, I guess life?' Mhudura said as she sat on her bed.  
  
'Exactly, so maybe if we put the crystal in maybe a special liquid it would dissolve,' Flaller stated. Happy with her idea.  
  
'And what kinda liquid do you have in mind?' Mhudura asked.  
  
'Well, there's a lake called Kaneilla just around here,' Flaller said. Mhudura pulled out a map and Flaller pointed at the place.  
  
'What's so special about it?' Mhudura asked.  
  
'Well they say, this lake was once very small and mermaids lived in it, the mermaids were always at the bottom of the river but for some reason they came up one day,' Flaller said thinking of the rest ' And that day one mermaid was left behind, when she finally reached the top of the lake all of the other mermaids have been captured, so she sat at the top of the lake and cried all day and night long.'  
  
'How long?' Scarlet asked. She had walked into the room.  
  
'They say 15 days and 15 nights, the gods and goddesses took pity on her, her body then somehow evaporated into the water and her soul lives on around the lake,' Flaller said making her voice go low.  
  
'So her tears made the lake what it is today,' Scarlet said thinking a bit.  
  
'Well isn't that just a story?' Mhudura said.  
  
'Well it's a myth and people have gone there and drank the water to get well,' Flaller paused a bit ' They say when her body evaporated into the water she left her healing gifts in it as well.'  
  
'Wow, so maybe this could work,' Scarlet statted.  
  
'Let's hope and it is our best bet,' Flaller said sitting back.  
  
'What about the others?' Karma said. She had also walked into the room and sat on Flaller's bed.  
  
'Well how do you destroy air and wind, or atleast block it? Flaller asked Karma.  
  
'Well you cover it, like with dirt?' Karma questioned.   
  
'Exactly, in Perth there is also a forest called Vestine,' Flaller was saying but was cut off by Mhudura.  
  
'Is there a myth to it too?' Mhudura asked excited.  
  
'Yup!' Flaller said she loved telling stories.  
  
Good, this is interesting,' Scarlet statted.  
  
'Yah, not only are we having a good time but we're finding a way to take down the boys,' Karma added. The girls laughed.  
  
'Ok, they say that there were these creatures, they called them Fains, that lived in the forest, they were able to turn into trees or bushes whenever they pleased,' Flaller explianed.  
  
'Why?' Scarlet asked,  
  
'Because they were practical jokers, and they liked to get the farmers and people angry, they didn't even care. So they people in town got some gypsy to cast a spell on them, and that's exactly what she did.'  
  
'Just like that?' karma asked curiose.  
  
'Well no, see when she walked into the forest she wasn't sure if she should do this but they kept bothering here and being very cruel. She had had enough. So she casted a spell that made then sink into the ground and become soil. They say that the soil around there is as cold and as hard as their hearts and thick and smooth like their hair. But the plants grow their like crazy though. Somehow they get air. No one's really sure because their isn't anyway air can get threw. But most people say the Fains are still there in the ground but are more caring.'  
  
'So they make the trees and flowers grow?' asked scarlet.  
  
'Yup, that's what most people say,' Flaller said.  
  
'Cool, Perth has alots of myths,' Mhudura said sitting back.  
  
'Well every place does but you just got to look!' Flaller said with a smile.  
  
'So what about Danny's and Mathew's crystals?' Karma asked.  
  
'Well for Danny, it's easy, how do you cover up the sun and moon?' Flaller asked.  
  
'Uh,' all the girls thought for awhile. 'An eclipse, just kidding,' Scarlet said laughing.  
  
'Well actually yes,' Flaller answered.  
  
'What, but how?' Karma asked as Scarlet stopped laughing.  
  
'Well there will be an eclipse in two days, what luck hey?' Flaller answered.  
  
'Yah, that is lucky,' Mhudura answered. 'So maybe right when the eclipse happens we'll hold out the crystal will break?'  
  
'Let's hope so, and for Mathew well I'm not sure really,' Flaller said disappointed. 'I know fire can beat earth but what are we going to do? Make a bon fire?'  
  
'Good point, well maybe if we can get three we can battle for the last one,' Mhudura suggested.  
  
'Yah, well we'll see! Flaller said happily. 'Now we're so going on a picnic, let's get all this stuff ready.'  
  
The girls got all the stuff and put on their masks, (which looked slightly odd) and left to pick up the bladebreakers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yah, yah, yah. I know it was a short chapter but well the next will be a little more interesting! BUT I won't updat again for awhile because I STILL want to get Endurance up to date! SORRY for my bad spelling, grammar and everything mistakes. LOL, oh and give me some ideas on how to break Mathews crystal and suggest who should come up with the idea! I mean sure Flaller's job is to think up ideas but whatever! And remember THINK fire! LOL, see~yah 


	15. Why we're the best!

Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time! But I've been trying, really I have. But it deleted so I had to restart! But anyways I've been really busy! For such a stupid reason! It wasn't because the computer broke down, and it wasn't because all my files got lost again! And it wasn't exams or baby-sitting! It was because I finally got my first boyfriend! His name is Kyler. And he took up all my time! But don't worry! He dumped me a week ago because he said I had no talent, I wasn't smart enough and ugly! But the thing is, if I'm so stupid why is it that I'm an A student? And if I have no talent in writing then why do people like my stories? Exactly! But unfortunely I can't say anything about what he thought of my looks.... so whatever! But the bright side is I have more time to write and update! Since I have no bf, Scarlet is gone to basketball camp! (Oh yah! lol) Mhudura is working on a wedding at her reserve for another 3 weeks! (Holy shit!) And Karma is stuck baby- sitting! So I'm all alone ... well at least I have you guys and my Tae Kwon do class! OK enough about me now about you guys! To my reviewers!  
  
Reviewers  
  
Shini no Tenshi - Thank you for the idea! It's really good! I hope you like my way of getting the bitbeast back from Matt in this chapter! X Shadow Wolf X2 - Thanks for the review! I hope you really like this chapter! Yin - Hey gurl! Thanks for the lovely review! I hope you like this chapter! 'Cause I had lots of fun writing it! X Star Angel X - I love Urban legends too Moon! Oh and thanks Star for the compliment! Oh and thanks Lisa and jasmine! I love that name Jasmine! GermaineTaylor - Yah the girls are pretty cool! In the story and out of the story! Love the review! Thanks! Freezewind -Thanks freezewind! And I hope you like this chapter! Fluffy Kitten Aley Cat -Thanks so much for the review! Flame Saber - Thanks! Of course I'll read one of your fics! By the way, please can everyone tell me on how their summer is going in their reviews? Lol Just asking! I really hope you like this chapter! Bye --Name-- "blah blah blah" - This means their thinking ==Name== blah blah - this means their talking to their bitbeast ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Chapter 15 Why we're the best  
The girls and the bladebreakers went on the picnic and had a great time! Especially Tyson, Flaller and Mhudura. They got Kai and Karma good if you know what I mean! === Back Flash ===  
"Don't touch me asshole," Karma said punching Tyson in the arm.  
"Owe," Tyson said as he grunted. He walked away from Karma and sat by Kai. "How's it going buddy?"  
"Whatever," Kai responded by pushing Tyson away who got up and walked towards the tree.  
"Why is everyone being so mean?" Tyson said to himself and sighed.  
"Maybe because both Karma and Kai are jerks and they love to see you mad or upset," said a voice up high. It was Flaller. "It's their way they show they care, well Karma anyways." She jumped down gracefully.  
"Well they don't seem mean to anyone else," Tyson explained. He pulled out his beyblade. It felt so empty in his hands without Dragoon.  
"Don't worry Ty, we'll get him back, but right now let's cool of the two hot heads," Flaller said winking under her mask. --Flaller-- "Oh how I wish I could hug Tyson but I can't show any emotion in front of him," she thought as she smiled.  
"But we need another recruit, someone who can distract them for awhile," Flaller whispered. "Lady M will be prefect for the job."  
"Okay," Tyson whispered back. Both Flaller and Tyson went and told Mhudura the plan and she was happy to help.  
"I'm leaving this lame picnic," Karma said to Scarlet and Kai as she got up.  
"Same here," Kai agreed. He also stood up but as soon as they were about to leave Mhudura jumped right in front of them.  
"Hey you know what I just noticed? I just noticed both your guys' names start with the letter K! And that your both really mean to people and that your both captains!" Mhudura said really fast trying to confuse them. "You guys could make a really good couple! Well actually no since Karma has a boyfriend and Kai you're a loner type, so nah. But you know what's a really good match? Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston! Don't you think?" --Mhudura-- "I love being to annoying one!" she thought to herself as she saw the look on both of the captains faces.  
"Are you ok?" Kai asked in wonder.  
"Oh no, your planning something, you only act this dumb when your trying to distract some," Karma began but was cut off as Tyson and Flaller dumped a bucket of cold water on her head. They tried to get Kai but he moved to fast. Karma screamed as she was in shock, her pink cloak starting to stick to her.  
"Shit, we didn't get Kai," Tyson said to Flaller who grabbed the ketchup and mustard.  
"No worries," Flaller said with a smile. She ran up to Kai and pretended to dump the mustard and ketchup on his scarf. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, what a klutz I am."  
"What the?" Kai said hitting Flaller on the arm but she continued to squirt him with the ketchup and the mustard.  
"Whoops!" Flaller said as she smiled and dropped the bottles. "Let me clean you up."  
"No you freak," Kai said as he brushed Flaller off and walked away. He was pissed. But Flaller didn't care. She just smiled again and ran to Tyson and Mhudura and told them the plan worked. ===End of black flash ===  
"I hate that damn Flaller," Kai snorted under his breath. He was trying to wipe the ketchup and mustard stains off of his scarf.  
"But it was also Tyson's fault Kai," Max said sympathetically looking at Kai.  
"Yah I know that Tyson wouldn't have to guts to do it, Flaller probably got him to do it," Kai growled his eyes darting away from Max's.  
"Well maybe," Max said sighing. "How long is Hilary going to stay with the Sirens again?"  
"Only for a couple hours Hil said," Cheif explained.  
" I see, well I'm going to get some shut eye! Good night you guys!" Max said standing up.  
"Good night Max,' Cheif said smiling while Kai walked out of the apartment. "I'll get the bitbeast back by myself, I don't need Flaller's help," Kai said to himself. "You do know that you just replied to only Flaller's help and not the teams. Maybe you have a thing for her," Chief said. "As if ," Kai said shutting out any thoughts. At the Sirens hotel   
"Ok girls, I got a dream, a dream to get those bitbeast away from that horrible, horrible team called the Gangsta Bladders and into their rightfully owners hands," Flaller said as she stood on a chair.  
"Can you get any weirder?" Scarlet asked as she ate ice cream out of a carton.  
"Nope," Flaller said as she smiled and sat down. "But that is my dream and I plan on making it happen but with a little help from Hilary."  
"What?" Scarlet yelled as she choked on the ice cream. Mhudura looked up from her magazine while Karma opened her eyes. She was resting.  
"I have it all planned out and the hip Hil is helping out," Flaller said as she smiled.  
"God, can't you do anything but smile and your kidding right?" Karma said with a little annoyance in her voice.  
"Nope," said Hilary as she walked out of the shadows "After the picnic me and Flaller came up with an idea on how to first get the bitbeast back and also on how to break Mathew's Crystal."  
"But your not suppose to see what we really look like," Scarlet said grabbing for her mask.  
"No she isn't but we have to show our face or she won't trust us," Flaller explained. She signalled Hilary to come closer.  
"How do we know we can trust her?" Karma asked as her voice and eyes went cold.  
"Well we are more of a threat to her then she is to us," Flaller said as she beckoned Hilary to sit down. "What's the worst she can do? Tell the Bladebreakers are real identities?" All the girls laughed.  
"Well okay then," Scarlet said putting out her hand. "My real name is Kelsey Solarchuk but I would still liked to be called Scarlet please."  
"Nice to meet you Kelsey Solarchuk," Hilary said finally sitting down and shaking Scarlet's hand.  
"And my name is Kelsey Boubard but just like Scarlet here, I will still prefer to be called Mhudura," Mhudura said politely. Karma let out a sigh and stood up.  
"My real name is Theresa Boubard," Karma uttered as she also shook Hilary's hand "But please still call me Karma."  
"Okay Karma and Mhudura," replied Hilary.  
"Okay, since that's all over, here's the plan," Flaller whispered as they all came close. All night they worked out their plan till it was flawless. Their plan was perfect.  
The next morning the girls were getting their preparations ready. Hilary's job was to tell the bladebreakers where to meet their partners, well the girls, Karma didn't want to be called Tyson's partner, and to distract Ryan any way she could. Kenny's job was to keep in contact with all of them. While everyone else's jobs was yet to come. Karma "Everything is going perfect, Garet is talking a walk in the park, Matt's at the beach, while the rest of the boys are at the hotel," Karma thought to herself as she grinned "At least their all split up." --Flaller-- "Yah hey?" Flaller said but in thought to Karma. --Karma-- "Stop reading my mind, it get's freaky after awhile," Karma thought back. --Flaller-- "Whatever, let's go." ====Max and Scarlet====  
"Ok Max, this is our plan, I want you to go up ahead a couple of blocks and wait for me," Scarlet explained to Max.  
"Ok, but what are you going to do?" asked Max who was a very good listener.  
"I'm going to trick Matt into giving me his blade," Scarlet answered. She was pleased her partner was Max and not the others.  
"How are you going to do that?" Max asked as he made a face.  
"You'll see," Scarlet said as she grinned deviously.  
"Ok," Max agreed and started to run. --Scarlet-- "Good, now all I have to do is get the crystal," Scarlet thought to herself as she took off her mask and cloak. "This will be very entertaining."  
She walked up to where Matt was sitting and sat right beside him. He wore a pair of shorts and was showing of his chest. His pale skin matched his blonde hair. Matt had always had a thing for her. She sighed as she started playing her part.  
"Hey Matt, how's it going?" Scarlet said in a seductive voice.  
"What do you want?" Matt asked not noticing her tone of voice.  
"Can't a old friend come and say hi?" Scarlet played "Or at least sit by them?"  
"Not when we're on different sides," Matt said looking away.  
"Well we're not really on different sides now are we?" Scarlet said. "We are both playing with them."  
"Maybe," was all Matt response.  
"Maybe what?" Scarlet asked as she started playing with matt's hair.  
"It's just that I always thought you were the other way Kels," Matt explained.  
"What?" Scarlet asked shocked and confused on what he was saying.  
"Well you know, you being a lesbian and all," Matt answered. Scarlet felt like punching him in the face for calling her a lesbian. Sure she was a bisexual before but that was behind her. But she kept her cool.  
"Well I was actually I'm not," Scarlet said covering up a little. She wasn't sure what to say now. "But now since I got you." --Scarlet-- "God I feel sick acting like this but it is kind of fun," she thought to herself. " I hope he's falling for this all."  
"Oh, well what about Melanie or Cleo?" Matt asked pretty clueless.  
"What about them?" Scarlet asked putting on a fake smile. --Scarlet-- "I swear I'll kill you after this," She thought in her head. This made her smile.  
"Well didn't you date them be," Matt said but was cut off as Scarlet pushed him down.  
"Look, that's all in the past and I'm' looking at the present right now," Scarlet said a little annoyed with Mathew right now. Then she saw the crystal in his back pocket. It had Draceil in it. As soon as her eyes saw it she knew what she had to do. She thought on how Max looked without it. So hallow. She had to get it back for her new friend.  
"Here I got you something," Scarlet said pulling out a pair of shorts. "When I saw them I thought of you."  
"They have pink flowers on them," Matt said very plain with a confused look on his face.  
"Yah but here try them on," Scarlet said handing them to him. She smiled once again. --Mathew-- "Something about that smile I don't trust," he thought "She's playing a trick on me, I know it. But I'll play along."  
"Ok then," Matt said smiling back. "Anything for you my dear Kelsey." --Scarlet-- "How sick," she thought in her head "Yet sweet."  
They both got up and walked to the change rooms. Matt walked into the stall and gave Scarlet a big smile. As soon as he took his shorts off, she took his bag and shorts and ran.  
"I finally got it," Scarlet said as she took out the crystal and stared at it. But before she could put it in her pocket someone grabbed her from behind. It was Matt and he wasn't wearing the pink flower shorts, he was wearing a pair of jeans.  
"It's called back up clothes," Matt said grabbing both her wrist. "I'm not that stupid you know."  
"No, but stupid enough," said Max coming up from behind Matt and giving him a shot to the face. "Leave her alone." Scarlet was amazed by Max's actions. He never seemed the type to just punch a guy not to mention give such a powerful shot. Matt jumped back up and was ready to punch Max back but he blocked it. Scarlet put her mask on and grabbed the crystal.  
"Max, let's go," Scarlet shouted to him but she ran into some guy and dropped the crystal. Mathew quickly jumped for it and threw it into the dark ocean.  
"NO!" Max shouted as he ran to the ocean. He was about to jump in but Scarlet stopped him.  
"Don't go, the tidal waves are to high right now," Scarlet pleaded. She had thrown sand in Matt's eyes.  
"But Draceil," Max tried to say.  
"He's gone, I'm sorry," Scarlet said as she put her head down. Max just stared into the ocean. His eyes hallow. He fell to his knees.  
"Draceil, I'm sorry, I should have never let them take you," Max said with tears in his eyes. He buried his face into his hands. "You were like a brother to me, always there for me, always protecting me. I'm sorry. I'll never forget all the times we had together." He thought on the match against Kai. The first time he discovered Draceil. He then thought of all the other battles with Draceil. He remembered the match against Michael from the All Stars team and the one against Jim from the Physics team. Life just wouldn't be the same without him.  
"I'll never forget you Draceil," he said one last time. Then the ocean started to glow a bright purple. Everyone looked. A tidal rushed up right infront of Scarlet, Max and Matt. Scarlet took on guard while Matt stepped back. But Max just sat there, he knew what it was. It was Draceil. Draceil rose up and looked at Max. He shook his head as if saying Max was forgiven and went back inside Max's blade. Max just sat there starring at his blade.  
"The only way to beat a spirit is another spirit itself," Scarlet said as she smiled. Then a rush of happiness came back to Max.  
"Draceil! Your back," Max shouted on the top of his lungs. He started jumping up and down as people just stared. Scarlet smiled in pleasure as Matt disappeared.  
"Shit, Garet will be pissed," Matt said as he faded and then was gone.  
"What the?" Scarlet asked herself as she looked back to Max.  
"Hey, you knew all along didn't you?" Max asked Scarlet as she shook her head.  
"Yup," she replied.  
"Then why didn't you tell me?" Max asked putting his blade away.  
"Because then the plan wouldn't have worked," Scarlet said with a smirk.  
"Oh," Max said agreeing. "Let's go tell the others."  
"Well first we'll go tell chief ok?" Scarlet offered.  
"Ok," Max said. He was so happy that Duracell was back with him. "Now let's just hope the others get their bitbeast back."  
"Same here," Scarlet said putting her cloak back on.  
"You know I already saw your face," Max said a little cautious.  
"Yah I know," Scarlet said as she took her mask off. "Let's go."  
"Oh and thanks again," Max said putting his hand up.  
"No problem, remember, this is why we're the best!" Scarlet replied.  
They both smiled at each other and gave a high five. Hey everyone! I hope you liked that chapter! Because I loved making it! I'll update next Friday! Okay? Well Seeyah! Please leave a review! 


	16. Lake Kaneilla

Hey everyone! How are you guys? This is chapter 15! Sorry for the long delay! I was busy with my mini-U school. Oh and sorry for the messiness in the last chapter! It all couldn't fit. Lol Well to my reviewers.  
  
X Star Angel X – Hey there Star and Jasmine! I'm glad you liked that chapter! I hope you like this one! Please ask your sister Kim to check out my new chapters on her account for me please? Lol Bye  
  
X Shadow Wolf X2 – I'm so glad that you were happy about Maxie getting his bitbeast back! Isn't it so kol? Lol j/k! I hope you like this one Belle.  
  
Hellblazer – Yah I know he does seem like a jerk and he kind of is...lol well thanks for the review!  
  
Shini no Tenshi—Hey there! Thanks for the review! I love getting reviews from you! And I hope to get another for this chapter! Bye  
  
kanilla – Thaks for reviewing! I like your sorry! It's so cool! I hope you like this chapter! Bye  
  
mikazuki senshi – Hey! I'm sorry to here that your having problems with your comp.... But I'm glad to here you liked the part with Kai and Karma! Lol I really liked that part too!  
  
Yin—Thanks so much for the review and compliments! I really hope you like this chapter!  
  
Well thanks everyone! By the way, I may want to get ten reviews before updating my next chapter! Sorry but I really want more reviews! Lol Bye  
  
Chapter 15 Lake Kaneilla  
  
In the last chapter Scarlet had tricked Matt into giving Max's bitbeast to her and Max had successfully broken the crystal with his love for his bitbeast. But Garet, Danny and Nathan still have Kai, Rae and Tyson's bitbeast. Will their bitbeast be forever trapped or will something good come out in the end? Find out next!  
  
----------- Kai and Flaller ---------  
"Ok you ready to get your bitbeast back?" Flaller asked Kai who looked as serious as ever. They stood behind a tree in the park. Garet was about 10 metres away enjoying the breeze.  
"Yes I am," was Kai's answer.  
"Ok then," Flaller said under her breath. She knew Kai missed Dranzer like crazy and even though she didn't like Kai that much she knew that she had to help him get Dranzer back, no matter what. "Here's the plan then,"  
"No plan Flaller, well none that concerns you," Kai said in a gruff voice. "I'm doing this on my own."  
"What?" Flaller shouted at him but he didn't care. He just ignored her and stepped out from behind the tree right in front of Garet.  
"Garet I challenge you to a beybattle," Kai said in he's usual cold voice. But Garet wasn't afraid at all and defiantly wasn't going to back down, especially to Kai.  
"Fine then, let's go," Garet said with a sly smile. "But you better be ready to loose, again." This made Kai even angrier.  
  
Flaller – "How dare this jackass just leave me in the dust!" Flaller thought to herself. "If he wants to play hero he can go straight ahead because he's just going to loose."  
  
"3-2-1- Let is rip!" both bladders shouted as they launched their blades.  
  
"I'm going to finish you quick and painfully," Garet threatened "Dynterio, attack with Deaths Last wish!" Just like last time Kai just stood there as the ground beneath him and the his blade began to shake. "Not again, not ever again," Kai said closing his eyes. Maybe it was possible that he could still use Dranzer's attacks even though he wasn't here, just like what Rae did. "Dranzer attack with Flame Sabre!" Kai's beyblade hit Garet's blade pretty hard and it stopped his stack but that wasn't enough for him to win the battle. All of a sudden the sky started to darken and black clouds started to form. "You know what? I don't like you Kai," Garet said with a pause as he took of his sunglasses and once again showed his red fiery eyes. "And I'm going to finish this off once and for all."  
  
_--Flaller--"I don't like this, I know what attack Garet's ready to use," Flaller thought to herself. She felt like biting her nails. "I have to end this myself soon, not for Kai, but for his team mates and Dranzer." She got out her launcher and blade._  
  
"Dynterio, attack with Fiery path!" Garet shouted as he pointed to Kai's blade. Dark clouds started forming around Garet's blade while a trail of fire led behind it. Dynterio circled Kai's blade, trapping it inside. "This is over Heater."  
"Not by a long-shot," Kai said as he commanded his blade to fly over the flames. And that's just what it did. His blade landed safely on ground that wasn't on fire. But this didn't stop Dynterio. Garet's blade attacked again but this time head on. Kai's blade put up a very good defence but it wasn't enough without Dranzer. Garet's blade sent Kai's blade soaring into the air and it did a 360-degree flip and landed safely on the ground. (Authors note Sorry I'm not sure really what's that called!) This made Garet very angry. Dark clouds started to reform around his blade and him.  
"Dynterio, re-attack with Fiery path!" Garet informed his blade.  
"Dranzer, attack with Volcano Emission!" Kai also shouted. Both blades attacked once again head on and the outcome was unbelievable. A tie.  
  
_Garet-- "A tie? But that's impossible," Garet thought. The shocks made him take a step back. "He doesn't even have a bitbeast."  
  
Flaller-- "Oh my gosh, they actually tied?" Flaller thought in her head. She was also shocked by the outcome. Yet relieved. She blinked and then smiled under her mask.  
  
Kai--"I almost had him," Kai thought to himself, as he looked down at the blades "I guess I'll have to settle for a tie this time."_  
  
"This still doesn't change anything Hiwatari, you didn't fully beat me so you don't get your bitbeast back, it's over" Garet said he was quite upset. Just then a purple blade hit Garet hand and out fell the crystal. The blade then hit Garet in the ankles and knocked him down. Flaller ran and snatched the crystal up. "It's never over," Flaller said slyly to Garet as she winked. "Come on Kai, we have to break the crystal." But Kai just stood there while she ran up ahead.  
"Fine then, I guess I'll keep your bitbeast," Flaller forewarning. Kai immediately ran up to try and catch up with her. Garet just grinned.  
  
_--Garet-- "It's not over Hiwatari, not by a long shot," Garet spoke in thought._  
  
He quickly turned away and started to walk slowly into the dark lanes of Perth. All you could here was his footsteps. He then stopped to what seemed to be a dead end. He lifted up his bitbeast that was within his grasp. He started to chant some words in a language no one could recall. He then finally closed his eyes while a dark portal lay before him. He walked into it slowly and calmly. The portal then disappeared along with Garet inside. Who knows where it was taking him and how he could control it.  
  
--Back with Flaller and Kai -----  
Kai still didn't catch up to Flaller when she reached to bus station. She wasn't the fastest runner but she was fast none the less. She walked onto the bus and sat down. There was no one else on it. Kai then finally got to the bus station as the bus was already leaving and was half way down the block. He tried to catch up but he wasn't fast enough. Flaller looked out her window and smiled.  
Kai then ran up to a Taxi and told the guy to take him to lake Kaneilla. Maybe he'd be able to beat both Garet and Flaller there. Kai commanded the taxi to go faster and faster it did. It caught up to the bus in minutes. Kai grinned.  
  
"I'm going to get my bitbeast back if it kills me," Kai said under her breath.  
  
_-- Flaller -- "If you do come it will," Flaller thought. She could here Kai because Hathor allowed her too. Flaller shut her eyes and then chanted some of her own words. The tire on the taxi Kai was in exploded. The taxi driver swerved to the right and hit a garbage can. "Sorry Kai," she looked at the crystal that contained __Dranzer._

It was a dark shade. But inside you could see Dranzer glowing red and was flying around inside. He probably hasn't rested in days. About 15 minutes later the bus dropped her off at a forest. She walked slowly threw them trying not to be scared. Flaller was terrified of the dark. But she didn't want to many people to know that. She heard a cracking noise and began to run. When she finally got to lake Kaneilla it was so beautiful except one object. Garet. He stood there and grinned.

"Give the bitbeast to me," Garet ordered. He put his hand out.  
"And I'll do that why?" Flaller snickered. She took her mask off.  
"Because I said so," Garet stipulated. He smirked.  
"Well that's just to bad because the world really doesn't evolve around someone like you," Flaller beamed. She crossed her arms and turned her head. "If you want it so bad then you'll have to fight me for it."  
"Fine, beyblade or what?" Garet asked surprisingly pleasantly.  
"Not beyblade, "Flaller responded. Winds started to circle her and Garet. They formed all around.  
"I'm not afraid of your winds," Garet scowled. He closed his eyes and put his hands up. Black clouds formed around on top.  
"And I am not afraid of your darkness," Flaller spoke as she started to draw something but was cut off.  
"What's going on?" Kai asked as he saw the winds circling them and the clouds. Both disappeared quickly.  
"I thought you were stopped," Flaller said in shock.  
"Yah but not for long," Kai responded. He then saw Dranzer in the crystal. "Give him to me."  
"No problem," Flaller turned around quickly and passed the crystal to Kai. He caught it in his right hand. He ran to the lake but was stopped by something that could not be described well. It was so big that it was three times the size of Kai. He got out his beyblade and launched it towards the thing. His blade started to cut pieces of it off.  
"Garet what is this?" Flaller asked in fear.  
"It's not mine Flaller," Garet said unpleasantly. "But whatever it is, it's protecting the lake."  
"Ok, you help Kai and I'll find a way to stop it," Flaller dictated.  
"Why do I have to help him?" Garet asked pointing towards Kai who was in a little bit of trouble.  
"Just do it," Faller commanded and ran towards a stone. Flaller-- "I can sense something here," she thought and put her hand out and spoke some more words no one understood. Just then a beautiful mermaid came out.  
"Why are you here?" Kai shouted at Garet.  
"Because Flaller said you needed help," Garet responded. He launched Dynterio at the creature.  
The mermaid had long blonde hair that was in curls. Her eyes were and emerald green, the same color of her fin. They were filled of sorrow. Flaller began to tell the mermaid her problem and why they needed to use the lake water. The mermaid did not believe her. Just when Flaller was going to get upset her bitbeast started to glow and out came Hathor in all her glory. Hathor's beauty was radiant.

"My mistress does not want to use your waters for evil, she wants to use them for good, please let her," Hathor said in a soft voice. Flaller smiled and shook her head. The mermaid looked up and smiled. She waved her hand and the large creature started to disappear. She also then began to disappear and left Flaller, Garet and Kai in wonder. Flaller shook her head and threw the crystal to Kai. Garet tried to stop him but the mermaid appeared in front of him and looked very angry. She put her hand out and water started to rapidly pour out of her hand. It pushed Garet all the way into a tree. Kai slowly put the crystal into the water. He could tell the crystal was breaking slowly. When it was finally broken Dranzer came soaring out all around them and landed back into his blade. Kai's just grinned. Garet then disappeared into the darkness. Flaller stood there smiling with Hathor beside her.

"Thanks again Hathor," Flaller thanked. She looked up at her bitbeast. Hathor was at least a head taller.

"It was my pleasure," Hathor said sincerely and she then went back into Flaller's blade. Flaller was so happy that she didn't notice Kai come up to her.

"Thank you," Kai said putting his hand out. "No problem," Flaller smiled and shook Kai's hand.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well thanks for reading my new chapter! What did you think of it? My other chapter is already finished so it will be posted shortly! Bye


End file.
